Choices
by Jessy91
Summary: A day before her 21st birthday she finds out who's her real dad.How will she cope with that?What choices will she make?
1. Chapter 1

**Today is my 21st birthday and mom finally decided that ''I'm old enough'' to tell me the truth about my real dad. Being brutally honest I kinda knew that Simon James, my mom's husband, wasn't my dad. He's 6 foot 4, blonde, hazel eyes and he's rather quiet. I have dark hair, blue icy eyes, I'm 5 foot 8 and I can't stop rambling about everything under the sun. My mom says that I take that after my dad.**

**Who's my real dad? Well, that would be Steve Austin. Yes the wrestler. My best friend, Haley, is watching the wrestling shows not to mention that her brother is a wrestler like my dad used to be. Apparently my real dad lives in the same city like us, Austin, Texas.**

**Anyways my mom suggested that we should throw a party to celebrate my birthday, I'm not a huge fan of parties but eventually I caved in and let her do her thing. My thoughts are interrupted by my house phone. I let it ring because I'm a bit late but soon is ringing again.**

**'-I'm so late.' I complain before answering to the phone.**

**'-Hello. I'm looking for Cheryl James.' a manly voice says.**

**'-That would be me. How can I help you?'**

**'-Well, I'm your biological dad and I was wondering if I can talk to you one of these days.' he says.**

**I didn't see this one coming but I kept my nerves to me and I responded:**

**'-If you're in Texas today come by moms club tonight. I'll give you the address.' **

**'-That would be great and don't worry about the address. I think I know it.'**

**'-Ummm, ok.'**

**'-By the way, happy birthday.'**

**'-Thanks. I'll see you tonight.' I said and hanged up.**

**I finished getting ready and my thoughts were on tonight's party. I just hope that mom and dad won't be upset because I invited Steve but I want to get to know him and this seemed a good opportunity.**

_*****30 minutes later*****_

**I'm on my way to meet up with Haley, she's supposed to pick some stuff from her brother and then we can get going. I finally managed to find her brothers house. Man his house is huge, and when I say huge I'm not joking.**

**I've never meet Haley's brother because he's always on the road and because they don't really talk to each other. All I know is that he practically raised her because their parents died when Haley was 14 and Adam 25. They were pretty close until she had her rebellion period around the age of 16. That's when I've meet her. I was late for a class and she just got in a fight with some older girls. I went and saved her ass and I kept doing that till she grew up and realized that she needs to change her attitude. My parents treat her like their own daughter. Enough with those memories, one thing that she didn't changed was the fact that she's always late. I've waited long enough in the car but she doesn't seem to come anytime soon so I decide to go, ring the bell and maybe she will realize that we're really late. After I ringed the third time I hear a guy saying:**

**'-Be right there in one sec.'**

**1 minute later the door swings right open.**

**'-What can I do for you?' a pretty tall, blonde guy says.**

**'-Hi! I'm looking for my dumbass best friend named Haley. Is she here?' I ask **

**'-Yeah, she's running late I guess. Come in. I'm Adam, Haley's brother.'**

**'-Cheryl, Haley's best friend.' I say.**

**'-So, you're the one who kept her out of troubles, then I must say thank you.' he says smiling.**

**'-You welcome. Why is she taking so much?'**

**'-She still hadn't figured out what to wear.'**

**'-Of course she didn't. As much as I hate being late I'm not gonna help her.'**

**'-Please have a sit. This is gonna take a while.'**

**'-Thanks. Hales told me that you're a wrestler or something like that.'**

**'-Yes, I am. In fact she will come on the road with me until she figures out what to do next.' Adam explains.**

**'-She will, huh? That's good. Are you doing anything tonight?'**

**'-Not really. Why?'**

**'-If you want you can come with us to my party.' I offer.**

**'-I don't wanna impose.' he says.**

**'-You mean that you don't wanna piss off Haley. Well it's my party so she doesn't get a say. So if you don't have anything planned feel free to join us.'**

**'-In this case when and where?' he asks**

**'-At Carlton, be there around 10pm.'**

**'-Cheryl what are you doing here so early.' Haley says entering the living room.**

**'-Are you high? You're one hour late.' I say shaking my head in disbelief.**

**'-Oh man. I'm so sorry. Let's go.' she says.**

**'-See ya Adam.' I say getting up.**

**'-Later girls.' he says walking us to the door.**

**'-Are you gonna ignore your brother?' I ask Haley.**

**'-Yes and now let's go.' she says going to the car.**

**I shake my head and give Adam a sympathetic look.**

**'-Then why are you going on the road with him?' I ask getting into my car.**

**'-He told you, huh?' Haley mutters.**

**'-Yeah he did and I think this is the perfect opportunity for you two to work out your issues.'**

**'-Maybe. And if this doesn't works at least I get to know all the hot wrestlers.' she says beaming with excitement.**

**'-You are giving me a headache.' I say getting off and grabbing a box from the trunk.**

**'-Girls you are late.' my mom says.**

**'-I know mom, I know.' I say getting inside of the club. The club is decorated with red and black, my favorite colors. It looks amazing, my mom and dad made a really good job all I hope is that they won't get upset because I invited dad or Steve. I'm still trying to figure out how to call him. My mom sees that I'm worried and asks:**

**'-Everything ok, sweetheart?'**

**'-I did something and I think you and dad will get upset.'**

**'-We're not gonna be upset. What did you do?'**

**'-Well, Steve or dad called today and said that wants to spend some time with me and I invited him to the party.' I said.**

**'-Sweaty is your party and you can invite whoever you want. Don't worry about us. We're grownups I think we know how to behave.' she says smiling.**

**'-Thanks mom. You are awesome.' I say hugging her tightly.**

**My mom had me when she was 17 and my dad was 20 but she never told him that she had me or that she was pregnant. I still don't know why they broke up but I can see it was pretty painful for my mom.**

**After finishing the last bits that my mom told me to do and then Haley and I went to my house and we managed to get dressed, do our makeup and hair in record time.**

**'-You look worried.' she stated.**

**'-I am. I have to tell you a couple of things before we go. First off all I invited your brother to the party.' I say and she almost chokes with air.**

**'-You move fast.' she said after she realized what I told her.**

**'-It's not like that. I just want to get to know him.' I explain.**

**'-What else to I need to know?' she asks sensing that there's more.**

**'-You know that I always suspected that Simon is not my real dad, right?'**

**'-Yeah. And?'**

**'-Well mom told me who's my real dad, he called me today and I've invited him to the party.'**

**'-Wow. So you were right all this time?'**

**'-Uhuh. There's more.'**

**'-More?' she asks puzzled.**

**'-Yeah. My dad is Steve Austin.' **

**For a minute Haley was speechless then she managed to say:**

**'-This is fricking unbelievable.'**

**'-You tell me. I just hope that this party will go as planned.' I say sighting**


	2. Chapter 2

**We've arrived at the club at 09:00 pm sharp and surprisingly we weren't late.**

**'-You look gorgeous.' my dad says kissing me on the cheek.**

**'-Thanks dad. Did mom tell you about Steve?'**

**'-Yes. Don't worry we support you no matter what.'**

**'-Thanks. It means a lot to me.' I say smiling.**

**'-Happy birthday honey.' dad says before leaving to find my mum.**

**'-Are you having fun?' Haley asks handing me a glass of champagne.**

**'-I'm getting there. All I need is a couple of beers and I'm solved.' I say laughing.**

**'-Stone Cold, I mean your dad is a huge beer fan. But you won't be drinking now because you need to be sober.' she states.**

**'-I hate you and I hate when you're right.'**

**'-Love you too.' she says then frowns and leave. I turn around and see why. Adam arrived.**

**'-Happy birthday.' he says smiling.**

**'-Thank you.' I say smiling, probably like a dork.**

**'-Well since I don't know you very well I wasn't too sure what to get you but since you and Hales are very close I thought you might like this.' he says handing me a small wrapped gift.**

**'-You didn't had to get me something. But it was nice of you.' I say unwrapping the box.**

**'-Wow. It's gorgeous.' I say looking at a silver bracelet with an angel at one end and at the other end there was a flower with a small diamond in the middle.**

**'-I'm glad you like it.' he says helping me to put my bracelet on.**

**'-Since your sister is such a dumbass I'm gonna go find her. Be back in a few.' I say heading to the bar area.**

**'-Hales go talk with Adam.' I say.**

**'-No thanks.'**

**'-Go before I kick your ass. Don't make me say it again.' Haley pouts but leaves.**

**'-Mom if you see him text me so I can come and let you and dad have fun.' I say referring to Steve.**

**'-Ok sweetheart. Haley's brother is pretty cute.' mom says winking.**

**'-He is?' I ask pretending that I haven't noticed how cute he is.**

**'-I think Haley is about to blow this place.' mom says pointing to Haley. I went straight to her just to be sure that she doesn't kill her brother.**

**'-Everything ok?' I inquire.**

**'-He's an ass.' Haley states.**

**'-So are you. You are my sister after all.' Adam retorts.**

**'-Will you two shut the hell up and have fun? Why do you act like you're enemies?' I ask.**

**'-Sorry.' they both say.**

**'-That's what you should tell to each other not to me. It's a shame that you're fighting all the time.' I say and my phone starts to ring. It was my mum. That means one thing. My real dad is here. I walk to her and she looks like she's about kill Steve even though they haven't even talked.**

**'-Hey. Why don't you go and find that husband of yours and have fun.' I say.**

**'-You're gonna be ok?'**

**'-Yes. I'm 21 not 2. Now go.' I say and turn around. When I turned around I bumped, literary, into my real dad.**

**'-Sorry.' I say.**

**'-It's ok. Cheryl, right?' he asks.**

**'-Yeah. How did you know?' I ask.**

**'-You look exactly like your mom.' he says smiling.**

**'-Mom says that I look a bit like you.' I say smiling.**

**'-Well, you do have my eyes.' he says.**

**'-And apparently your big mouth.' I say laughing.**

**'-Happy birthday.' he says handing me a gift.**

**'-Thank you. Let's go a grab a table.' I say leading the way.**

**After we grabbed a table I've asked one of the girls that work at my mom's club to bring us some beer.**

**'-I'm sorry for not being a part of your life. I hope you'll let me make it up to you.' he says.**

**'-It's not your fault. You found out a couple of days ago so I can't blame you.'**

**'-I just hope that one day you'll see me as your dad and not as someone you barely know.' he states.**

**'-You are my dad and nothing and no one will change that. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better. We can start whenever you want, dad.' I said smiling.**

**'-Did you just called me dad?' he asks smiling.**

**'-Yes, dad'**

**'-I love the sound of that. Do you have a boyfriend?' he asks.**

**'-No. Why?'**

**'-I was wondering if I will be needed to scare him.' he said laughing.**

**'-Not yet. I'll let you know.' I said winking.**

**'-But you could talk some sense into my best friend Haley.' I add.**

**'-Why?'**

**'-She had a fight with her brother about 5 years ago and she still doesn't talk with him even though it was her fault. Her brother is a wrestler too.' I explain.**

**'-Really? What's his name?'**

**'-Adam Copeland.'**

**'-You mean Edge?' dad asks.**

**'-Who's that? I'm not into wrestling.' I lie. That's something I'm not willing to tell my family or friends.**

**'-That's ok. You have plenty of time to learn. You'll get to meet most of them too.' dad says.**

**'-You want me to meet your friends?' I ask.**

**'-Of course. I want everybody to meet my beautiful daughter.' he says smiling.**

**'-Does your wife know about me?' I ask.**

**'-I'm divorced but she knows.'**

**'-Sorry about your divorce.' I say sympathetically.**

**'-It's ok. It happens. When do I get to meet that friend of yours?'**

**'-Right now.' I say noticing that Haley was coming to us.**

**'-Hales have you talked to Adam?' I ask.**

**'-Yes mom. I did. No worries.' she says mocking me.**

**'-That's good because I was about to come and kick your ass. Now, Haley meet my dad, Steve Austin. Dad this is my best friend Haley Copeland.' I proudly say.**

**'-Nice meeting you sir.' Haley manages to say. She is a fan of my dad.**

**'-Same here young lady and please call me Steve.' dad says smiling.**

**'-Cheryl told me that your brother is a wrestler too.' dad adds.**

**'-Yeah. He's Edge.' Haley proudly says.**

**'-Told you.' dad says to me.**

**'-We should teach her some things about wrestling.' Haley suggests and dad nods.**

**'-You will but not today. Today I wanna party.' I say asking the one of the girls to bring me another beer.**

**'-She's definitely your daughter.' Haley says smirking.**

**'-She's indeed.' dad says smiling.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I've woke up humming happily a country song that was on the radio. Soon after taking a shower my cell started to ring. It was Steve, well my dad.**

**'-Morning Sunshine. Did I wake you up?' he asks.**

**'-No. I just took a shower and I was about to have breakfast.'**

**'-Why don't we have breakfast together?' he suggests.**

**'-Sounds awesome. Where do you wanna go?'**

**'-How about this. I'll cook.'**

**'-Sounds good. Where do you live?' I ask.**

**'-You know that red house from the hill?' dad asks.**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-Well that's mine.' he says.**

**'-Cool. I'll see you in 20.' I say**

**'-Sure thing. Bye.'**

**'-Bye.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**20 minutes later I was knocking on my dad's door.**

**'-Come on in.' he said kissing me on the cheek.**

**'-Smells fantastic.' I say**

**'-Thank you. I hope you'll like it.'**

**'-I know I will. Waffles are my thing.' I say taking a sit.**

**We had breakfast and talked about everything. Out of nowhere he asked:**

**'-I was wondering if you wanna come on the road with me.' **

**'-Sounds good but I have to talk with mom and my other dad before giving an answer.'**

**'-Take all the time you need. All I know is that it will be great to have you around.' he said smiling.**

**After breakfast I went to my parent's house to talk with them about the offer that dad made me. I just hope they will help me take the right decision.**

**'-Hi.' I say entering the living room.**

**'-Morning honey.' mom said and kissed me.**

**'-How was breakfast with Steve?' dad asked.**

**'-It was ok. I wanna talk about something with you.'**

**'-Umm...ok.' mom says sensing that is something serious.**

**'-He invited me to come on the road with him. What do you think I should do?' I say.**

**'-I think is a great opportunity to get to know him but you have to do what your heart tells you.' mom says and dad nods.**

**I thought that having this conversation with them will help me take a decision but it confused me more. I need someone from the outside to give me an advice. Someone like Adam. I grab my cell and dial Adam's number.**

**'-Hey Adam. Do you have a minute?' I ask.**

**'-Hi. Sure. What's wrong?' he asks.**

**'-Can we meet up? I don't wanna have this conversation on the phone.' I say**

**'-Sure. Let's go to the park.'**

**'-Ok. I'll see you there in 15.' I say and hang up.**

**I'm at the park and I'm still debating if I'm doing the right thing by involving Adam in this.**

**'-So what's the big secret?'Adam asks.**

**'-How do you know it's a secret?'**

**'-You're debating whether to tell me or not. That means it's a pretty big secret.'**

**'-You're right. Promise not to tell anyone?'**

**'-Of course. I'm not into gossip and it wouldn't be fair to tell someone about this conversation.' he says.**

**'-Good. It's a pretty long story.22 years ago my mom was pregnant with me but she never told my dad about the pregnancy. They had a fight and he left. A couple of months later she married Simon, my stepfather. 2 days ago she told me who's my real dad and before that she told to my real that about me.' I say.**

**'-Ok. Why do I have the impression that there's more?'**

**'-Because it is. My real dad is Steve Austin.' I say dropping the bomb shell.**

**'-Stone Cold?'**

**'-Uhuh.' I say.**

**'-That's why he was at your birthday party.' Adam says putting the pieces together.**

**'-He asked me to come on the road with him so we can get to know each other better. And I don't know what to do.'**

**'-I think you should go. He has the right to get to know you and if something happens Hales will be there, I will be there.' he says smiling.**

**'-Why does it sounds so easy when you say it?'**

**'-I don't know. I hope to see you on the road.' he said.**

**'-You might. Thanks for everything Adam.' I say hugging him tightly.**

**'-You welcome.' he said smiling.**


	4. Chapter 4

_*****1 week later*****_

**Thanks to Adam I've made the right decision, I think. I'll go on the road with dad to spend some quality time. Hales and Adam will be there too so that makes it a bit easier for me. My mom and my other dad support me and somehow they seem happy that I have a good relationship with Steve. It's so weird for me at the moment because I call both of them dad. Lol, I know, confusing.**

**I already finished packing and dad is supposed to pick me up in 10 minutes.**

**'-Don't forget to call us every day.' mom says.**

**'-I know. Don't worry I'll be fine.' I say**

**'-It's good to know that Haley and Adam are with you.' she says.**

**'-Steve is here.' Dad says entering my room.**

**'-Thanks dad. Take care of mom and stop worrying I'll be fine.' I say smiling.**

**'-Will do. Call us every day, ok?' he says hugging me.**

**'-I will. Love you.' I say taking my bags and going outside.**

_*****North Carolina*****_

**'-Normally we'll stay at a hotel but I have a couple of friends here and we'll stay at their place if that's ok with you.' dad says.**

**'-Sure. I assume that they are wrestlers too.'**

**'-Yes but they work for a different company.'**

**'-Ohm, I see.' I say.**

**'-Don't worry, you'll like them. They are really nice. You'll probably like more Matt because he's a bit like you. Jeff might be a little bit weird but you'll get used to him.' dad explains.**

**'-Were you talking about us?' a strange guy asks.**

**'-Yes Jeff.' dad says giving him a friendly hug.**

**'-Is that your daughter?' the other guy asks.**

**'-Cheryl, this 2 nimrods are my friends Matt and Jeff.' dad says.**

**'-Nice meeting you two.' I say smiling.**

**'-Steve, she's way too hot to be your daughter. You are ugly.' Jeff says and sends Matt into fits of laughter.**

**'-Do I have to hit you with the ''Stunner'' on you?' dad asks frowning and they stop.**

**'-And I thought I was the kid.' I say sighting.**

**'-You'll get used to us in no time. We just enjoy making fun of pretty much everybody.' Matt says smiling. Dad and Jeff are engaged into a deep conversation and seem to have forgotten about us.**

**'-Umm. Ok. As long as we don't talk about wrestling I'll be ok.' I say.**

**'-Sure. Here let me take your bags.' he says being the ultimate gentleman.**

**'-Thanks. Dad told me that you work for a different company. Can I ask why?'**

**'-Long story. The main reason is that at the time I went to TNA I needed a fresh start and TNA offered me that.'**

**'-As long as you are happy.' I say.**

**'-Do you know anyone else?'**

**'-Just Adam. His sister is my best friend.'**

**'-Adam? You mean Adam Copeland also known as Edge?' he asks.**

**'-Yeah. Is something wrong?' I ask noticing that his face expression changed when I've mentioned Adam.**

**'-I'll tell you some other time. Now, I want you to have fun while you're here. I'll come to the arena tomorrow so you won't get bored when Steve is working.' he says winking.**

**'-Why thank you.'**

**'-It will be my pleasure to spend some time with such a beautiful lady.' he says kissing my hand.**

**'-If your intention was to make me blush I think you succeeded.' I say laughing.**

**'-Are we good to go?' Jeff asks and we nod.**

**'-Having fun?' dad asks.**

**'-I'm not complaining, am I?'**

**'-You've spent too much time around Matt.' dad says shaking his head and Jeff nods while I high five Matt.**

**'-Kids.' Jeff says at the same time with dad.**

_*****Next day*****_

**I had a blast with Matt while dad cached up with Jeff. I can say that he's gonna be one of my new friends. Now we're in the car heading to the arena. Jeff is driving, dad is in the passenger's seat and Matt and I are on the backseat humming a rock song that's on the radio.**

**'-We're there.' Jeff announces happily.**

**'-Only my close friends will know that you're my daughter. I don't want someone to get some funny ideas and hurt you.' dad says.**

**'-I know. You've told me this I think at least 5 times.' I say patting him on the shoulder.**

**'-You're getting old.' Matt says laughing.'**

**'-You're dead Hardy.' dad says.**

**'-No he's not.' I say defending Matt.**

**'-Hey, you should be defending your old man.' dad says.**

**'-I know but he promised to keep me company while you do your thing.' I say.**

**'-That's good. At least no one will try anything. Jeff what you're gonna do?' dad asks Jeff.**

**'-I'll come with you. I don't think I can stay around these 2 knuckleheads.' he says.**

**'-I'll see you later. Have fun but try not to kill someone. After work we're going out with a couple of friends.' dad says before leaving with Jeff.**

**'-Now what?' I ask.**

**'-Let's go and have fun. I know the perfect person for that.' Matt says taking my hand and dragging me along the corridors. After passing numerous rooms with different names on it we finally stop in front of a room that says; ''John Cena''.**

**'-You can trust him with your secret. He won't tell a soul.'**

**'-Ok Matty. Let's hit the show.' I say.**

**Matt knocks and about 30 seconds later a pretty tall guy opens the door and when he sees Matty on his face grows a huge smile.**

**'-What the heck you're doing here?' he asks hugging Matt.**

**'-Keeping Cheryl company and visiting some old friends.' Matt explains.**

**'-Cheryl?' he asks.**

**'-That would be me.' I say extending my right hand.**

**'-John.' he says shaking my head.**

**'-So, what are you doing here? If you don't mind.' he adds.**

**'-Cheryl, Shawn wants to meet you now.' dad says interrupting the conversation.**

**'-Hang on a sec dad, weren't you suppose to work?' I ask and John's mouth swings open.**

**'-Close your mouth or you'll catch flies. And yes, she's my daughter.' dad proudly says.**

**'-Boys I'll be back in one second. Let's go dad we don't have all day.' I say.**

**Dad wanted to introduce me to one of his old friends, Shawn Michaels. Apparently everyone wants to meet me, I feel like I'm some kind of a circus freak.**

**'-Shawnie this is my daughter Cheryl.' dad says smiling.**

**'-Nice meeting you young lady.' Shawn says smiling.**

**'-Same here. So if I want to know mu dads secrets all I have to do is ask you, right?' I say laughing.**

**'-Don't you even think about it.' dad says and Shawn starts laughing.**

**'-This is gonna be a hell of a summer.' Shawn announces.**

**'-Honey we have to go back to work. Will you be ok?' dad asks.**

**'-Yes. I'm 21 not 5. Don't worry Matt will take care of me.' I say kissing him on the cheek**


	5. Chapter 5

**I left my dad and went to find Matt and John. Is so weird, every corridor looks the same. After I got lost a couple of times I bumped into someone and fell on my ass.**

**'-Pardon me.' he says helping me to get up.**

**I look at the guy and realize that he's pretty attractive even though my instincts tell me that he's dangerous too.**

**'-It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention.' I finally manage to say.**

**'-Why do I have the impression that you got lost?' he asks.**

**'-Because I got lost, duhh.' I say outsmarting him.**

**Then he moves closer and whispers:**

**'-I like smart women.' and leans closer to kiss me.**

**'-Barrett, leave her alone.' someone shouts before I can slap the guy. He has some nerve.**

**'-What the hell you want Orton?' he sneers.**

**'-If you want to keep your job I suggest you to leave her alone.' Orton says giving Barrett an icy stare down. He leaves and I sight relieved.**

**'-Thanks.' I say smiling.**

**'-No problem. So, what are you doing here alone?' he asks.**

**'-I kinda got lost.' I admit coyly.**

**'-Where were you heading?'**

**'-I was supposed to meet up with John and Matt at Johns locker room.'**

**'-John? As in John Cena or Morrison?'**

**'-Cena.' I respond.**

**'-I'll show you the way. You mentioned someone named Matt.'**

**'-Hardy. He's funny not like Jeff.' I explain.**

**'-What is Matt doing here?' he asks.**

**'-Visiting and keeping me company as he says.' I say smiling**

**'-Cool. Can't wait to see him and Jeff.'**

**'-So, what's your name?' **

**'-Randy. Yours?'**

**'-Cheryl.'**

**'-Nice name. A bit unusual for USA. We're there.' he says pointing to John's locker room. He knocks and Matt opens the door. They hug.**

**'-Already replacing me Matty?' I say smuggling going to John.**

**'-Did you liked Shawn?'**

**'-Yeah. He seems pretty cool.' **

**'-Do I get to know what's going on here?' Randy asks.**

**'-He's on your dads list. Don't worry.' Matt says smiling.**

**I tell them ''my story'' and at the end they are so stunned that they can't say anything. Matt starts laughing.**

**'-Who could've imagined that Stone Cold is responsible for her looking smoking hot.' Matt manages to say in between laughs.**

**'-Hey I resent that. He's my dad.' I say smacking Matt on the back of his head.**

**'-Who else knows about this?' John asks.**

**'-As far as I know; the three of you, Adam, Jeff and Shawn.' I say**

**'-But we intend not to tell everyone about this.' Matt adds.**

**'-In this case we'll keep our mouths shut.' Randy says.**

**'-Now that everything is cleared I have to tell you something.' Randy adds and he earns a dirty look from me.**

**'-What's wrong?' John says.**

**'-Barrett was hitting on her earlier.' Randy says and I mentally punched him.**

**'-What? I swear that kid has a death wish.' John says.**

**'-I'm fine don't worry. Let's go and something fun unless you 2 have to work.' I say pointing to John and Randy.**

**'-We have the rest of the day off.' Randy says.**

**'-Cool. What do you wanna do?' Matt asks.**

**'-I'll let you choose. But only this time' I say**

**'-Let's go to Takers locker room and pull a prank on him.' John suggests.**

**'-Are you out of your mind? He'll have our heads after that.' Randy says.**

**'-Dangerous. I'm in.' I say grinning.**

**'-No you're not. I promised to your dad that I'll keep you out of troubles.' Matt says.**

**'-Damn. You're no fun at all Matty.' I say pouting.**

**'-Cheer up. We can do something else.' he says.**

**'-Dangerous?' I ask full of hope. **

**John and Randy start laughing.**

**'-No. How about having breakfast first? **

**'-Sure. The only thing I had for breakfast was a can of Pepsi.' I say.**

_*****At a McDonalds*****_

**'-How old are you?' John asks.**

**'-21. You 2?'**

**'-I'm 32 and Randy is 30.' John says.**

**'-I'm not gonna ask you Hardy because I already know that you are 150 years old.' I say laughing.**

**'-Very funny. Don't make me kick your ass.' he says.**

**'-Like that's gonna happen. Dad is gonna kill you.' I say singing.**

**John and Randy stare at us and start laughing again.**

**'-You two are very entertaining.' John manages to say.**

**'-Why thank you.'**

**'-Favorite drink?' Randy asks.**

**'-Beer. You?' I say without even blinking.**

**'-You're definitely Stone Cold's daughter.' John says laughing and the other nod.**

**'-Favorite sport?' John asks.**

**'-Basketball.' I say.**

**'-Wrestling.' Randy says.**

**'-That's not a sport.' I say laughing.**

**'-Yes it is.'**

**'-No it's not.**

**'-It is.' Randy says.**

**'-Will you two behave like adults?' Matt asks.**

**'-No.' we both say at the same time and then we start laughing.**

**'-Favorite team?' John asks.**

**'-Dallas Mavericks because I come from Texas and Lakers is my other team.' I say smiling.**

**'-Thank God.' John says smiling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After spending another hour at McDonalds we decided to go back to the arena. While entering the arena I've spotted Adam, I really missed him. He knows how to make me feel better when I'm down. I go to him, give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

**'-Hey hottie. How are you?' Adam says winking.**

**'-So far so good. You?'**

**'-I'm not complaining. I see that you're making friends fast.' he says pointing to Matt, John and Randy.**

**'-Yeah but don't worry I won't forget about you.' I say smiling.**

**'-You better not. Hales was looking for you earlier.'**

**'-Really? Where is she now?'**

**'-Probably bugging Ted or Cody. She's so childish.' Adam says shaking his head.**

**'-Who's Hales?' Randy asks.**

**'-Adams sister and my best friend. If you mess with her I'll personally kill you.' I threaten.**

**'-Easy tiger.' Adam says earning a death glare.**

**'-Bestie.' Hales comes screaming.**

**'-Keep it down, will ya? I'm not deaf.' I say hugging her.**

**'-So, how's life?' she asks ignoring the guys.**

**'-Can't you be polite for once?' I ask.**

**'-Not now.' **

**'-Sorry guys. Let me sort her out and we'll catch up later.' I say excusing myself.**

**'-Sure. Text me when you're done.' Matt says.**

**'-Ok.' I say dragging Haley outside.**

**'-Now you're gonna talk. What's wrong?' I ask.**

**'-I like someone but he doesn't likes me. Am I that ugly?' she asks.**

**'-No. How can you be sure that he doesn't like you?'**

**'-Because every time we make eye contact he turns his look away, duhh.'**

**'-Do I know him?' I ask.**

**'-Don't know. His name is Paul Lloyd Jr but he wrestles under the name of Justin Gabriel.'**

**'-Doesn't seem familiar but I'll try to do something for you.' I say.**

**'-I wanna know why is he acting like that. Is it me or what?'**

**'-Don't worry. As soon as I know more I'll call you.' I say.**

**'-Ok. I'll let you go to your new friends and I'll go to mines.' Haley says smirking.**

**'-Please behave.' I say before leaving.**

**I had no idea where to start but I decided to talk with Matt first. I texted Matt:**

_**'-Need your help. ASAP.'**_

_**'-Sure. Where are you?' **_**was his answer.**

_**'-Outside of the arena.'**_

_**'-Be right there.' **_**he texts back.**

**While I was waiting for Matt my mind started to drift away. Inevitable I've started to think at that tall Englishman. At one point I sensed someone coming from behind.**

**'-Not funny Matty.' I said thinking that Matt was probably trying to scare me but I didn't bothered to turn around to see who it really was.**

**'-Ouch, I'm hurt.' someone with English accent says.**

**English? OMG.**

**'-And I care because?' was my answer.**

**'-Because you like me.' he says smirking.**

**'-Very funny. I guess that's the famous ''British humor.'' I say.**

**'-I'm English.' he states a bit angry.**

**'-Again, I care because?'**

**'-Are you always that mean?'**

**'-Let me check...ummm..yes. Anything else you wanna know?' I said praying for Matt to come faster.**

**'-Here you are.' Matt says not giving a second glance to Barrett.**

**'-Yes. Now let's go somewhere private.' I say lacing my arm with Matt's.**

**We went to John's locker room. It was empty so I started to tell him what Hales told me.**

**'-That's weird. Justin is not the shy type. Maybe Adam warned him about Hales or something.'**

**'-I don't know. I'll have to talk with Adam too. You seem to know this Justin very well.' I say.**

**'-He was my rookie before I went to TNA. I'll talk with him and see what I can do.' Matt says**

**'-That would be great. I want Hales to be happy.'**

**'-What about you?'**

**'-Me? I'm happy.' I say not very convincing.**

**'-Really? I can't see that.' **

**'-Scouts honor. Do you think that dad finished?**

**'-There's one way to find out.' Matt says.**

**After passing numerous locker rooms we found dads. I told Matt to go and find John and Randy so I can talk with dad. Without knocking I've entered the locker room. But instead of finding dad there I found a freakishly tall guy sending me death glares. He was wearing wrestling gear, a long, leather jacket and a hat.**

**'-Don't you know to knock?' he asks.**

**'-Funny coming from someone who's in someone else's locker room.' I say not being intimidated by him.**

**'-I don't have to explain myself to you.' **

**'-Neither do I.' I say going to the fridge, grabbing a beer and then turning on the TV.**

**'-Someone need to teach you some manner.' he says.**

**'-Really?' I say not paying too much attention.**

**'-Who are you again?' he asks.**

**'-I never said who I am. I'm Cheryl if you must know. You?'**

**'-Mark or Taker as everybody calls me.'**

**'-You are Taker? realizing that I've been an ass with dad's friend.**

**'-Yeah. Why?'**

**'-Umm.. Steve is my dad.' I say **

**'-You're Stone Cold's little girl? he asks not believing.**

**'-Yeah. Little?'**

**'-That's what he calls you.'**

**'-I'm not little as you can see. So, he talks about me?'**

**'-All the time. We can barely make him talk about something else.' He says smirking**

**'-Hey honey.' dad says entering the locker room.**

**'-Hi daddy. How was your day?'**

**'-Not bad but it just got better. I see that you've meet Taker already.'**

**'-Yeah.' I say.**

**'-How come that your kid wasn't scared of me?' Taker asks dad.**

**'-She has my blood so that explains a lot.' dad proudly says.**

**'-Are we still on for going out?' I ask.**

**'-Of course. Where's Matt?'**

**'-I sent him to find John and Randy.' I explain.**

**'-Who's coming with us?' I ask.**

**'-Well apart from Shawn, Jeff, Matt, John, Adam, Randy and Hales.' I add.**

**'-A couple of my friends. Not too many though.' dad says.**

**'-Who's Adam?' Taker asks.**

**'-Edge.' I say.**

**'-Since when Edge and Stone Cold are friends?' Taker asks.**

**'-Since his sister is my daughters best friend.' dad says.**

**'-I guess the hell has frozen over.'**

**'-Don't mind him. I'll go take a shower and we can get going.' dad says.**

**'-Ok, I'll go find Hardy. God, he's such a dumbass.' I say and Taker smiles. That's a first.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've tried John and Randy's locker room but they aren't there.**

**'-Where the hell can they be?' I ask myself.**

**'-Lost again doll?' Barrett asks smirking.**

**'-No. I'm looking for Matt. Do you know where he is?'**

**'-I might. Are you a diva?'**

**'-Nope. Where is Matt?'**

**'-Why are you in such a hurry?'**

**'-Because I NEED Matt.' I say getting pissed off his attitude.**

**'-Hottie, Matt was looking for you.' Adam says saving my ass.**

_**'-I was looking for him until he stopped me.'**_

**'-Save the speech. I know if I wanna keep my job I should leave her alone.' Barrett says and leaves.**

**'-That's a first.' Adam says.**

**'-This is getting ridiculous. He's following me like a lost puppy.' I say.**

**'-Does your dad know about this situation?'**

**'-No and I would like it to keep it that way. I don't want him to be worried.'**

**'-Ok but if it's gets worse you'll have to tell him.' Adam says.**

**'-Fine. Now let's go before they send the police after us.' I say lacing my arm with Adams.**

_*****At a club*****_

**Since Adam and I were late for dads ''reunion'' we had to go by ourselves at the club . We both entered the club flashing a 1000 watts smile. An outsider would've thought that we're a couple but obviously we're not.**

**'-Hey dad. Sorry for being late. Got lost again.' I say excusing myself.**

**'-Not a problem as long as you are ok.' he says smiling.**

**'-You said that you've invited only a couple of friends, this doesn't look like a couple to me.' I say noticing about 30-35 persons.**

**'-Well, I have a lot of friends.' dad says smiling.**

**'-That's nice. I'll go find Matty and the rest of the gang. See you in a bit.' I say heading to one of the tables where I spotted Haley looking very sad.**

**'-Hi. Everything ok?' I ask taking a sit next to her.**

**'-No. I feel horrible. Why doesn't he like me?'**

**'-Who doesn't like you?'**

**'-P.J,'**

**'-Who told you?' I ask.**

**'-I just know it like I know that I'm ugly.' she says chugging another shot of tequila.**

**'-Hales you know that's not true. Maybe I can do something for you.' I say seeing that Matt was talking to P.J. I got up and went to their table.**

**'-I was looking for you. Where did you disappeared?' Matt asks.**

**'-I didn't disappeared. I was with Adam and then with Hales.' I say trying to make Matt tell P.J about her.**

**'-Where are my manners? P.J. this is Cheryl my friend. Cheryl this is P.J. my former rookie.' Matt says introducing us.**

**'-I've heard lots of things about you.' P.J. says.**

**'-All bad I bet.' I say laughing.**

**'-Hey, I resent that.' Matt says pouting.**

**'-Get a grip Matty, I was joking. It was a pleasure meeting you P.J. I'll let you do your thing so I can have a chit-chat with Hales.' I say and finally Matt realizes why I brought her into our conversation.**

**'-Bring her here. You can gossip later.' Matt says smuggling.**

**'-I do not gossip dork. Are you sure about this? I mean I don't wanna impose.'**

**'-You're not imposing.' P.J. says and Matt nods.**

**'-Ok then.' I say taking off.**

**'-Where did you disappeared?' Haley asks.**

**'-You'll see. Now come.' I say grabbing her arm and dragging her.**

**'-Where are we going?' she manages to say before we reached their table.**

**'-I probably asked this before but are you sure that she's Adams sister?' Matt asks grinning.**

**'-Positive. Why?'**

**'-She's way too hot.' Matt says still grinning.**

**'-Wipe that grin Hardy and watch your damn moth.' I warn.**

**'-You know, I'm right here.' Haley says looking at me then at Matt but not making eye contact at all with P.J.**

**'-Sorry. P.J. this is my best friend Haley. Hales this is Matt's former rookie P.J.' I say.**

**'-Nice meeting you.' P.J. says smiling and Hales smiles back. Sensing that my work there was done I ask Matt:**

**'-Wanna dance?'**

**'-Sure.' he says smiling. We started to dance but I kept looking at P.J. and Haley to see if they are talking or not. 5 minutes later Adam asks me to dance with him. Luckily for me it was Lady Antebellum-Need You Now because I needed a break from dancing on Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias with Matt.**

**'-So what we're talking about with Hardy?' Adam asks.**

**'-Your sis and P.J.' I say smiling.**

**'-She's such a fan girl.'**

**'-I don't think that's the case. She really, really likes him.'**

**'-Wow. What about you?**

**'-What about me what?' I ask.**

**'-Do you like anyone?'**

**'-I don't think so. Most of them are married, not that cute or just friends.'**

**'-In which category I'm in?' he asks cheeky.**

**'-Ummm... Cute and friend.' I say laughing.**

**'-Well as long as I'm in the cute category.' he says winking.**

**'-You're such a dork.' I say resting my head on his chest. Dad sees us dancing like that and smiles. We danced for another half of our when Oscar aka Rey Misterio asked me to dance. I've meet him earlier when I was with John, Randy and Matt, he's such a nice guy, Luckily for him it was playing at the moment Ricky Martin-Jaleo. We were the only one dancing. I heard dad cheering and even Taker seemed to have fun.**

**'-Gracias.' Oscar said after the song ended.**

**'-De nada. You are a really good dancer.' I say trying to catch my breath.**

**'-Well, I had a pretty good dancing partner tonight.' he said winking.**

**'-I didn't knew you could dance like that.' Hales said .**

**'-You never asked.' I said smirking. **

**There are lots of things that my parents or my friends don't know about me. Things I preferred to keep only for me but I know that someday they will find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was 3:00 am when Adam brought me to Matt's house. I wasn't drunk but clearly I wasn't in a fit state to drive. After biding our goodbyes I went to sleep.**

**I woke up next day around noon. Dad and Jeff were already at the arena and they were expecting me and Matt to be there at least 2 hours before the show starts.**

**'-Good morning.' Matt greets me with a smile.**

**'-Morning Matty.' I say yawning.**

**'-You look awful.' he said laughing.**

**'-Gee thanks. When we're suppose to go?'**

**'-We'll go at 5 so we will be there a bit earlier than they expect us to be. Had fun last night?'**

**'-A lot. Have you heard anything from P.J. or Hales?'**

**'-No. I think I should call him.' Matt says grabbing his cell from the counter.**

**'-And I'm gonna call Hales.' I say more to myself.**

_*****2 minutes later*****_

**'-No answer.' I say.**

**'-Same here.' Matt says with a grin.**

**'-Are you thinking at what I'm thinking?' I say smirking.**

**'-Yeah.' Matt said laughing.**

**'-In this case I don't have to worry.' **

**'-How was the rest of your night with Adam?'**

**'-It was ok. We talked and that's it. Are you gonna tell me why do you hate him so much?'**

**'-I don't hate him but I don't like him either. I don't think it would be a good thing for you to know why I'm mad at him. I don't wanna ruin your friendship.'**

**'-Matty you're both my friends and you're not gonna ruin anything. Now please tell me.' I say giving him puppy eyes.**

**'-He slept with my girlfriend.'**

**'-What?' I ask not believing what I just heard.**

**'-Yeah. We were pretty close before that but now we barely tolerate each other.'**

**'-Look, I'm not trying to excuse him or anything but the biggest part of the guilt is on your ex girlfriend. She shouldn't have done it, we all know that man think with their dicks. No offense.'**

**'-None taken. You're speaking like you've been through this too.'**

**'-That's a different story. Will talk about this some other time. And trust me it's not worthed to hold grudges.'**

_*****At the arena*****_

**There's a huge buzz backstage, everybody seem to have something to do. I'm in John's locker room waiting for dad.**

**'-Have you seen Haley today?' I ask John.**

**'-No, sorry.'**

**'-Where the hell is she?' I ask myself. I grab my cell and call Adam.**

**'-Hey Adam. How are ya?'**

**'-Hi hottie. I'm getting ready for my match against Barrett.' he says and I know that he's smuggling.**

**'-Wipe that smuggle of your face. Have you seen your sis today?'**

**'-No. I thought she's with you.'**

**'-And I thought she's with you.' **

**'-Maybe she's with Lloyd.' Adam suggests.**

**'-Yeah maybe. Good luck.'**

**'-Thanks. Talk later.'**

**'-Problems?' John asks taking a seat next to me.**

**'-I don't know. Last time Adam or I saw Haley was last night and we haven't heard from her since then.' I say**

**'-She's a big girl, I'm sure she's ok so don't worry.' John says smiling.**

**'-Hey honey. Slept well last night?' dad asks entering the locker room.**

**'-Yes. Have you seen Haley or Justin today?'**

**'-Sorry but I haven't. He used to come first at the arena but now he seems not to have arrived yet. Are you gonna watch the show from my locker room?' dad asks.**

**'-Neah. I'll watch it from here with John and Randy.'**

**'-That's good. If you need anything call me.' dad said and he went back to his job.**

**'-When it's time for Randy and my match I'll call Adam or Matt to stay with you.' John says.**

**'-I feel like I'm babysitted.' I say pouting.**

**'-It's not like that but someone has to explain you the things.'**

**'-OK. I'm going for a walk.'**

**'-Ok but be careful.' John says.**

**On my way to the catering area Taker stops me.**

**'-Hey kid. You ok?'**

**'-Not really.' I say.**

**'-What's wrong. Maybe I can help.' he says.**

**I told him about Haley and P.J.** **After I finish he pulls out his cell and calls someone.**

**'-I need a favor. Can you find out where are Haley Copeland and Paul Lloyd Jr?'**

**2** **minutes later after he finishes the conversation he says:**

**'-They are in a meeting with our boss. Don't worry they are ok.'**

**'-Thank you.' I say smiling.**

**'-Not a problem. Now cheer up and go find your boy.' he says smirking.**

**'-Huh? My boy?'**

**'-Isn't Edge your boyfriend?' he asks confused.**

**'-No. God no. He's one of my best friends.' I say laughing.**

**'-Ohhh, sorry. I gotta go and get ready for my match. Be careful' he says and leaves.**

**'-We meet again.' Barrett says giving me the chills.**

**'-And?' I ask trying to keep my calm.**

**'-We're gonna have to talk.'**

**'-I don't think so.' I say turning to leave but before I manage to make a move he grabs my left arm.**

**'-Yes we are. What's your name? he asks. I don't answer so he squeezes my arm harder.**

**'-Let go of my arm if you don't wanna regret it.' I threaten.**

**'-Yeah right.' he says laughing**

**Before he could say anything else I hit him with a karate move and then in his private area. Back in high school I took karate lessons and my black belt proves it. His face became red and pain was reading on his face.**

**'-Told you.' I say smirking**

**I enter John's locker room smiling.**

**'-What are you smiling at?' Randy asks.**

**'-Nothing.' I say but I keep smiling.**

**'-Liar.' John says**

**Before I could get a change to say anything else Adam comes.**

**'-What are you doing here? I thought your match was next.' Randy says.**

**'-Yeah. It was till it got cancelled.' he says.**

**'-Why?' John asks.**

**'-Apparently Barrett is not in a fit state to wrestle.' Adam explains and I try to hide my smile but Randy sees me.**

**'-Did you had anything to do with this?' he asks.**

**'-No, I'm just a little girl.' I say.**

**'-What did you do to him?' Adam asks.**

**'-Umm...hit him in the stomach with a karate move and then..' I start but don't finish.**

**'-Then what?' John asks.**

**'-Let's say that he might not have kids in this life.' I say and they start laughing.**

**'-Let's hope that he learned his lesson.' John says in between laughs.**

**'-Man you are one hell of a girl. I think we should be careful around her.' Randy says.**

**'-As long as you don't piss me off you'll be fine.'**

**'-Let's watch the show.' Adam says turning on the TV.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The 4 of us watched quietly, at first the show till the inevitable happened. They started to argue whose finisher was the best. I kept looking from John to Adam to Randy till they drove me insane so I said:**

**'-Will you shut the hell up?'**

**'-Sorry.' they said.**

**'-If you wanna know so badly whose move is better then why don't I be the judge of that.'**

**'-Yeah but Adam doesn't have a match.' Randy says.**

**'-I guess we have to find one.' I say shrugging.**

**Right when John was about to say something Matt entered the locker room.**

**'-Thank God. Hey Matty where's Jeff?'**

**'-Don't you hey me. I know what you've done to Barrett.' he says high fiving me.**

**'-Umm, thanks?'**

**'-My dumbass brother wants to wrestle tonight. He keeps nagging your dad.' Matt says shaking his head.**

**My face lightens up.**

**'-I just gave you an idea, didn't I?' Matt asks.**

**'-Boys let's go and give Jeff a match.' I say**

**'-Can someone tell me what's going on?' Matt asks following us.**

**'-Wait and see.' I say grinning.**

**When we reached dads locker room we heard Jeff trying to convince dad to give him a match.**

**'-I think I can help you with this. Jeff wants a match, right? So why don't you give it to him...Adam's free since he didn't had one. ' I say.**

**'-Well I have to talk with Vince about this.' dad says.**

**'-Actually I have a better idea. Why don't we transform John and Randy's match into a 6 tag team match?' I ask.**

**'-That's a good idea.' an old guy said.**

**'-Vince what are you doing here?' dad asks.**

**'-Came to see how you're doing on your first show as general manager. So young lady in which team should be Jeff?' Vince asks.**

**'-You're one of the good guys in TNA, right?' I ask Jeff.**

**'-Yes. Why?' Jeff asks.**

**'-Then you'll be in Randy and John's team. Sorry Adam but I guess you're stuck with Miz and R-Truth.' I say **

**'-Good choice.' Vince says smiling.**

**'-Thanks. Well boys go and get ready. Matt help your brother.' I say giving my last orders.**

**After they left Vince asks dad:**

**'-This is your daughter I assume.'**

**'-Yes. Vince this is Cheryl. Cheryl meet Vince McMahon, my boss.'**

**'-Nice meeting you sir.' I say smiling.**

**'-The pleasure is all mine and please call me Vince.'**

**'-I gotta go. I have to do a promo. Will you be ok?' dad asks.**

**'-Sure.' I said.**

**After dad left Vince asked:**

**'-You had a good idea with this match. Are you a fan?' he asks.**

**'-More but I don't want anyone else to know so I would appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself.'**

**'-Can I ask why you're hiding this from your family and friends?'**

**'-Long story but someday I'll tell them but not very soon.' I say **

**'-Well, we all have our secrets. I realized that you have a sixth sense for business. Can I ask what your major in college was?'**

**'-Business Administration.' I say laughing.**

**'-I'm a person who likes to speak up their mind so I was wondering if you'd like to work for WWE. In the creative team and help me occasionally with the business part.'**

**'-Give me a couple of days to think about it and to talk with my parents.'**

**'-If you have any demanding let me know.' Vince says and leaves.**

**'-That felt great.' dad says coming back.**

**'-I'm glad. Let's go and watch the match.' I suggest.**

**John was in firm control of the match, he was wrestling Miz. Miz is a pretty good wrestler, cute too but he's annoyingly cocky. I just hope that he's not like that outside of the ring.**

**'-You seem pretty interested of the match.' dad said.**

**'-It's not too bad.' I respond not taking my eyes from the TV. Jeff was fighting Adam. The match went on for about 25-30 minutes. Everybody had done their finishers except for Jeff. Jeff went for his finisher '' '' but R-Truth got up after 2. Jeff tagged in John, he hit the AA and then the STFU and R-Truth tapped out. Dad and I went to the entrance and waited for the boys.**

**'-Congrats boys.' I said hugging them.**

**'-Thanks, now tell us who has the best move.' John said.**

**'-That's easy. Jeff you won.' I say smiling.**

**'-What?' Adam, John and Randy said.**

**'-You heard me now shut up.' **

**'-Thanks Cheryl. For everything.' Jeff said and hugged me.**

**'-Welcome but you owe me since I don't think that those nimrods will shut up.' I say.**

**'-You are mean.' John said pouting.**

**'-Thank you. Let's go we don't have all day.'**

**'-Great job honey.' dad said winking.**

**'-Thanks . So what next?' I ask.**

**'-We're leaving tomorrow at 12.' Randy said.**

**'-Where to?'**

**'-Boston, Massachusetts.' John proudly says.**

**I get sad realizing that Matt and Jeff won't come with us. Adam sees me and tries to cheer me up:**

**'-Hey, they are only a phone call away.'**

**'-I know but I got used to having them around.'**

**'-You still have me.' Adam says cheekily**

**'-Yeah, what I would do without you?' I said laughing.**

**'-Yo, lovebirds are you coming today?' John shouts.**

**'-Yeah and you're dead Cena.' I said and Adam started to laugh.**

**We went to Matt's house and had a small gather up. It was only dad, me, Jeff and Matty. Jeff tried to cheer me up doing impressions of ''Mr. Bean.'' He was funny as hell but I was too sad to fully enjoy it.**

**'-Would you consider coming back to WWE?' I ask leaving all of the stunned.**

**'-I'd have to think about it.' Jeff said.**

**'-If you'd be there I would come. Someone needs to keep you grounded.' Matt said smirking.**

**'-I agree with this one.' Dad said.**

**'-Well in this case you should seriously consider coming back.' I said.**

**'-What's that suppose to mean?' dad asked puzzled.**

**'-Vince asked me to work for WWE.' I said and dad almost chocked with beer.**

**'-What did you said?' Jeff asked.**

**'-I said that I'll talk with dad first. He said that if I have any demanding he'll make sure that I get everything. I guess I have one now.' I said grinning.**

**'-And that would be?' Matt asks.**

**'-To bring you and Jeffy back.' I said in a child-ish way and they started to laugh.**

**'-I guess I have some thinking to do.' Jeff said.**


	10. Chapter 10

_*****Boston, Massachusetts*****_

**We were at the airport when dad announced:**

**'-John wants us to stay at his place.'**

**'-Um..Ok.' I manage to respond. I was still thinking at Matt and Jeff.**

_*****Johns house*****_

**'-Randy's gonna stay with us too.' John announces opening the door of his house.**

**'-Cool.' dad says and I just shrug.**

**'-Is she ok?' John asks dad and I pretend like I didn't heard.**

**'-I don't know. I think she misses Matt and Jeff.' dad responded.**

**'-I'll talk with her if you want.' John offers, dad nods.**

**'-Hey, let me show your room. Steve you know your way.' John said taking my bags.**

**I followed him upstairs. The room that he gave me was painted in purple and yellow and had the Lakers trademarks.**

**'-Wow. This is a hell of a room.' I say.**

**'-I thought you might like it.' John said smiling.**

**'-It's great. Thank you.' I said hugging him.**

**'-Now, are you gonna tell me why are you so sad?'**

**'-Probably because I miss Matt and Jeff but I'll get over it. I'm sorry that I'm such a terrible company.' I say.**

**'-No worries. Have you heard anything from Adam and Haley?'**

**'-Nope. And I'm started to get worried about Haley. Last time I saw her or talked to her was 2 days ago.'**

**'-I'm sure she's ok. I'll let you unpack.' John said smiling.**

**'-Ok, thanks for listening to my whining.'**

**'-Not a problem. Take a shower or whatever so we can have an early dinner.' John said chuckling.**

**'-Aye aye captain.' I said miming John's salute.**

**'-You're a fast learn.' he said living my room.**

**After I took a cold shower and got dressed my cell started to ring.**

**'-Hey Adam. What's up?' I ask.**

**'-Hi. Just checking up on you.' he said.**

**'-I'm fine, thank you. Have you heard from your sister lately?'**

**'-All I know is that she's coming to Boston this evening.'**

**'-That's pretty vague.' I said.**

**'-Well she wouldn't say more.'**

**'-Where are you?'**

**'-I'm in my hotel room chillin'. You?'**

**'-At John's house. Waiting for Randy to come.'**

**'-He should be there in a couple of minutes I just spoke with him before calling you.'**

**'-That's good because I'm starving.' I said.**

**'-And you're gonna eat Randy? That's unusual.' Adam said laughing.**

**'-No blondie. I'm waiting for him to come so we can have dinner together, duhh.'**

**'-Well, bon appetite and talk to you later.'**

**'-Ok. Bye.'**

**'-Are you ready?' I heard dad shouting from downstairs.**

**'-Coming.' I said.**

**'-Hey. Do you need help?' I ask John.**

**'-Sure. Help me with the salad.' John said handing me some veggies.**

**'-Are you feeling better?' he asked.**

**'-Yeah. Still didn't heard a word from Haley. What plans do we have for today?'**

**'-Not much. Just training some superstars, included Barrett.' John said winking.**

**'-Do not wink when it comes to him. I think I'll come with you to see you shirtless.' I said laughing.**

**'-Hey that's not funny. I'm a hottie.' John said.**

**'-No you're not. I am.' Randy said entering the kitchen.**

**'-You're both ugly so shut up.' I said laughing and they pout.**

**'-Oh, you big babies.' I said and hugged them.**

**We ate our dinner while talking and laughing.**

**'-We should get ready. The training starts in 40.' dad said.**

**While they were getting ready I washed the dishes and after that phoned Matt.**

**'-Hi Matty.'**

**'-Hey princess. Miss me?' he asked.**

**'-Of course I miss you. How are you?'**

**'-Bored. Jeff's out with some friends. So, what are you up to?'**

**'-We're about to go train the babies of WWE. So to speak.'**

**'-Try to stay away from Barrett.' Matt warns.**

**'-I know, I know, he's dangerous.'**

**'-And you like danger.' **

**'-Yeah but in this case I'll pass.' I say laughing. **

**'-I'll tell Adam to keep an eye on you.'**

**'-So you two are talking now?' **

**'-Lets say that we have something in common.'**

**'-Really? And what's that?' I ask.**

**'-You. God for someone who's that smart you can be very blonde sometimes.' Matt says laughing.**

**'-Gee, thanks. Say hi to Jeff. The boys are ready.' **

**'-Will do. Take care.'**

**'-You too.'**

**'-Ok kids, let's go. We don't have time to waste.' John said.**


	11. Chapter 11

_*****At the gym*****_

**After taking a sit on a bench I texted Jeff and my parents. Soon I realized that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Barrett talking to P.J. and to some red headed guy. He smirked when he saw that I was looking at them. **

**'-Yo P.J. come here for a second.' I said and Barrett's face dropped and the other guy started to laugh.**

**'-Hi, what's up?' he asked smiling.**

**'-Have a sit. I promise I won't bite you.' I said laughing.**

**'-Ok, so what can I do for you?'**

**'-You don't have any idea why Haley's not answering my calls, now do you?'**

**'-I know but she made me promise that I won't tell. Sorry.'**

**'-Why can't she tell me?'**

**'-She thinks that you're gonna laugh.'**

**'-Laugh? Why? Is not like she's gonna be a diva.' I said laughing and P.J. face drops.**

**'-OMG.' I say stunned.**

**'-Please act like you don't know or she's gonna kill me.'P.J. said.**

**'-My lips are sealed. Are you helping her train?'**

**'-Yeah.'he said smiling.**

**'-Good. Take good care of her or I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk.' I said smiling and left P.J. stunned. The rest of the training went smooth. John was the one training Barrett and occasionally he hit him harder. It's funny how they defend me like I'm defenseless. If they only knew...**

_*****After training*****_

**I was waiting for dad and the others to come when Vince arrived to the gym.**

**'-Good evening Cheryl.' he greeted me smiling.**

**'-Evening Vince. Came to check up on dad? I ask.**

**'-Not really. Came to talk to you.'**

**'-Really? What about?'**

**'-I was wondering if you have an answer for me.'**

**'-I will work for you but only if you bring back Matt and Jeff, that's the only request I have.'**

**'-Well in this case I better start talking to them.' Vince said smiling.**

**'-I heard that the divas are suppose to be back to work soon.' I say.**

**'-They are coming back from Barbados tomorrow, they've done a photo shot there.' Vince said.**

**'-Sounds like fun.' I said.**

**'-It is but it's also a lot of hard work. I have to go, we'll talk soon. Evening.' he said.**

**'-Night.' I said.**

**'-Was that Vince?' John asked.**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-What did he wanted?' Randy asks.**

**'-To see how things go.' I lie.**

**'-That's weird.' dad said.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**It was about 10 or 11 when I heard some laughs downstairs, for a moment I thought I heard Adam too.**

**'-I must be dreaming.' I said and then went back to sleep.**

**A couple of minutes later I felt someone tickling me. I opened my eyes and saw Adam smiling like a dork.**

**'-What are you smiling at?' I asked yawning.**

**'-You.'**

**'-Why?'**

**'-Because you look like an angel when you sleep.'**

**'-Then why did you woke me up? I can become a devil easily.' I said.**

**'-I don't think I wanna see that.' he said laughing.**

**'-And don't you ever tickle me again or I'll kill you.' I said heading to the bathroom but before I could reach the door Adam came from behind and tickled me again. I fell on my ass before I could say something.**

**'-Adam Joseph Copeland you are dead.' I yelled and soon after that I heard dad, Randy and John laughing.**

**Half an hour later I was heading downstairs.**

**'-Morning.' Dad greeted me.**

**'-Morning.'**

**'-Slept well?'**

**'-Yeah till blondie woke me up.' I said looking like I was about to kill.**

**'-Try not to kill him.' dad said laughing.**

**'-I wouldn't be counting on that. And he tickled ME; no one gets away after doing that.' I say entering the kitchen.**

**'-Morning boys. Have you seen Adam?'**

**'-Morning and no.' John lied and Randy just nodded.**

**'-Don't tell me, fine.' I say taking a can of Pepsi and some ice cream from the fridge.**

**'-That's not proper food.' Randy said and I just ignored him.**

**'-He's right.' John said and I still didn't answered**

**'-We're getting the silence treatment.' Randy said, still nothing from me.**

**'-Adam get here before she kills us.' John said and Adam came from the basement. I acted like I didn't care and continued to eat my ice cream.**

**'-Come on don't be like this.' Adam said kissing me on the cheek. I took a spoon of ice cream and hit him on the head. John and Randy started to laugh.**

**'-That was fucking hilarious.' John said in between laughs.**

**'-Now you're forgiven.' I said kissing him on the top of his head.**

**'-I don't think I wanna piss her.' Randy said shaking his head.**

**'-Neither do I.' John added.**

**Adam was stunned at first but then started to laugh.**

**'-You're such a blondie.' I said taking another spoon of ice cream.**

**'-Now since we're even can I ask what you wanna do today?'Adam asked.**

**'-Well, call my parents, Matty and Jeff and after that I don't have a clue.'**

**'-Why don't you come to the gym with us?' Randy says.**

**'-Are you calling me fat?' **

**'-No, where did you got that from?' he asks**

**'-I was making fun of you maroon.' I said laughing.**

**'-It wasn't funny.' Randy said pouting.**

**'-Yeah it was. you should've seen your face man.' John said.**

**'-That's not proper lunch.' dad said coming into the kitchen.**

**'-Told ya.' John and Randy said. I looked at Adam and gave him puppy eyes.**

**'-Let her eat what she wants.' Adam said.**

**'-She has him under a spell.' John said laughing.**

**'-Bite me.' I said and kissed Adam on the cheek. Dads just stared and shake his head. When dad was finally about to say something my phone started to ring. It was Haley.**

**'-Hello. Who is this?' I ask.**

**'-Very funny. How are you?'**

**'-I'm not sure, pissing off the guys, I guess.'**

**'-That's cool. Is my brother there?'**

**'-Yeah. Care to explain where you disappeared so many days and why you didn't return my calls?'**

**'-I can't.' she said.**

**'-Well in this case call me when you can.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Everything ok?' dad asked.**

**'-Yeah. So what plans you have for today?'**

**'-Going to the gym, train the guys and chill out.' John said.**

**'-Oh, ok. I thought the divas are coming soon.' I said.**

**'-Really? Who told you?' Adam asked.**

**'-I think it was Vince.' I said shrugging.**

**'-Vince as in Vincent Kennedy McMahon?' Randy asks puzzled.**

**'-Yes. Why are you so intrigued?'**

**'-Because he doesn't give details like this to all of the people.' John said.**

**'-That means two things: he either wants you to work for him or you already work for him.' Randy explains.**

**My cell started to ring again. Saved by the cell, huh?**

**'-Well, well, we'll look who's calling me.' I said laughing.**

**'-Hey watch your tone missy, you are talking to the newest WWE Superstar.' Jeff said.**

**'-Really?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah. Signed 2 minutes ago, Matt too.'**

**'-Then I guess I have to sign too.' I said laughing.**

**'-Damn right. Don't tell the others, I want to surprise them. Come to pick us from the airport?'**

**'-Sure thing. Send me the details.'**

**'-Ok. Talk to you later girl. Matt says hi.'**

**'-Say hi back and see ya.' I say and hang up.**

**'-You got the look of the cat who got the cream.' dad said.**

**'-Maybe. Two of my friends are coming to Boston today and I'm supposed to pick them up.' I said not giving any details.**

**'-You can take one of my cars.' John offers.**

**'-Thanks. They'll give me the details later but I suppose that I'll have to go somewhere around 7.'**

**'-Well you have plenty of time.' dad said.**

**'-I'll go make those calls. When we're supposed to go?'**

**'-In 30.' Adam said.**

**I went to my room and called mom and dad. They were pleased that I'm getting along with everybody. Well, not everybody, I was thinking at Wade Barrett but they don't have to know about this. Like they didn't know about the fact that between the age of 16 and 20 I was training to become a wrestler. Everybody has their secrets, huh? When I told them that I want to work for WWE, they didn't say too much. It was probably a surprise for them. After talking to them I received a text from Matt saying that the airplane is suppose to land at 07:15 pm.**

_*****At a gym*****_

**We headed to the gym while cracking jokes. If someone would've seen us they would've thought that we're crazy. After finishing our gym session we went to the ring. For a moment I forgot that they don't know about my lil' secret.**

**'-What are you doing in the ring?' Adam asked.**

**'-I don't know.' I said getting off.**

**'-Who's the blondie now?' Adam asked smirking.**

**I went to the benches and P.J. was there.**

**'-Hey Cher.' he said.**

**'-Hey P.J. How's Haley doing?**

**'-She's doing really well, she's a natural so I think that in a couple of months she will be able to wrestle.'**

**'-That sounds fantastic.'**

**'-Why were you so harsh with her this morning?'**

**'-Long story. I'll talk with her about this later. Now go before you get punished for being late.' I said laughing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**They went to the showers while Barrett stayed in the ring for a couple of minutes to train by himself. He was wrestling with a mannequin, well he was trying.**

'**-Need some help?' I ask.**

'**-Umm, I'm not hitting a woman.' He said.**

'**-Well, too bad because I'm gonna hit you.' I said getting in the ring and then started to throw punches left and right. At one point he started to defend himself.**

'**-That's all you've got?' I said teasing.**

'**-I told you that I'm not hitting a woman.'**

'**-Suuuuurree..Cut the bullshit and train, you need this. John is cutting you too much slack.' I say hitting a clothesline on him.**

'**-Ouch.' He said getting up.**

'**-Now how about you actually try to wrestle?' I said smuggling.**

'**-Why are you helping me?'**

'**-Bored, you need help, piss my friends. Take your pick.' I said doing a roll up.**

'**-Ohhh, ok. You told me that you're not a diva but you wrestle better than them and most of the guys would be jealous.'**

'**-Why thank you. I'm not a diva and nobody has to know that I can wrestle, got it?'**

'**-Ok. Why are you hiding this?'**

'**-Doesn't matter. Now try to do your move on me.' He tried to hit ''Wasteland'' on me but I ended up doing a Batista Bomb on him.**

'**-Not bad.' I say helping him to get up.**

'**-Nice bracelet.' He says referring to the bracelet that Adam gave me on my birthday.**

'**-Thanks. Can I ask you a favor?'**

'**-Umm, depends.' **

'**-Well, P.J. is training my friend Haley and I was wondering if you can check up on them occasionally and maybe help her. She needs all the help she can get.'**

'**-Ok. Sorry for acting like a cunt the other days. I was out of line and it won't happen again.' He said.**

'**-Apology accepted. Now go before someone sees us and we ruin our reputations.' I said laughing.**

'**-As you wish.' He said smiling and left the ring. My cell started to ring.**

'**-Hey Matt. What's up?' I asked.**

'**-Hi princess. Just checking up on you. How are you?'**

'**-I'm ok. Thank you. Waiting for dad and the boys to come from the showers so we can go home.'**

'**-That's cool. Don't forget to pick us up in 4 hours. Gotta go. They announced our flight'**

'**-Ok. Have a safe flight and say hi to Jeff.' I said and hanged up.**

'**-Hey we were looking for you.' Randy said.**

'**-As you can see I was here all the time.' I said outsmarting him.**

'**-Have you been talking to Matt again?' he asked.**

'**-Maybe. Are you girls ready to go?' I asked smirking.**

'**-We're not girls and we're ready if your Royal Highness is ready.' Randy said taking a bow and I started to laugh.**

'**-Well my humble servant you have the honor to carry me.' I said still laughing.**

'**-Why thank you Milady.' He said laughing too, then he picked me up and carried me outside of the gym. Dad, John and Adam were looking at us like we had three heads.**

'**-What's wrong with you two?' John asked.**

'**-With us? Well I made him my servant now has to carry my Royal ass wherever I wanna go.' I explained and they bursted into laughter.**

**I gave Randy a kiss on the cheek and asked him to put me down.**

'**-You kids give me headaches.' Dad said. I went and kissed him too and then John said:**

'**-I guess Adam is not the only one who's under a spell.' Seeing the huge smile on my dad's face.**

'**-Johnny will you be a darling and lend me the keys from your Cadillac?' I asked him sweetly.**

'**-You can have the SUV not the Cadillac.' He said.**

'**-Ok.' I said pouting.**

'**-Fine. You can have the Caddie I can't stand to see you upset.' He said hugging me and I smirked. Adam saw and started to laugh.**

'**-What were you saying about that spell?' Randy asked giving a pat on the shoulder to John.**

'**-You did this on purpose. Didn't you?' John asked me.**

'**-Maybe.' I said smirking.**

**While we were bickering Barrett just came from the showers and we exchanged a knowing look and Randy saw us. He gave me ''we'll talk later about this'' look then dad said:**

'**-Let's go. You have to go to the airport in a couple of hours.' **

'**-Ok.' I said.**

**We went to John's house. After we changed our clothes Randy said:**

'**-I'm gonna fix something for dinner and Cheryl's gonna help me. You can watch TV or whatever.'**

'**-I guess the hell has frozen over.' Dad said laughing.**

**I knew what that meant. We have to talk about Wade Barrett.**

'**-Whatever. Let's go, I'm starving.' He said. I just followed him thinking if I should tell him that I asked Wade to train Haley or should I lie.**

'**-So, what do you wanna talk about?' I ask.**

'**-Well, first off help me with this stake.' He said **

'**-Ummm, ok.' I said turning on the oven.**

'**-Can you peel some potatoes and put them in the oven with the rest of the vegetables?' Randy asked.**

'**-Umm, sure...Now are we gonna talk?'**

'**-Ok. So what was that look between you and Barrett?' he asked getting straight to the point.**

'**-Umm, you want the truth?'**

'**-Why do you think I've asked you? Duhhh.' He said.**

'**-You're gonna promise that you're not gonna tell anyone about this conversation. Not to Adam, not to John, not to dad. Got it?'**

'**-Umm, ok. So?'**

'**-Adam's sister, Haley is training to become a diva and I've asked him to keep an eye on her and P.J. P.J. is helping her to train.' I explain.**

'**-Are you for real?'**

'**-Yeah. She didn't tell me but I've accidentally found out from P.J. So zip it.' I said.**

'**-Umm, ok. Are you sure is only this?'**

'**-Of course.' I said looking at my bracelet and smiling.**

'**-What are you smiling at?' dad asked while entering the kitchen.**

'**-Nothing, just my bracelet.'**

'**-That's a really nice bracelet.' Randy said noticing my bracelet.**

'**-Thanks.'**

'**-I bet someone special gave you that bracelet.' Dad said smirking.**

'**-Not funny dad. Actually, well I'm not gonna tell you who gave me the bracelet.' I said smirking and leaving the kitchen.**

**In the living room Adam and John were talking about the next PPV that is in 2 weeks.**

'**-How's the dinner going?' John asked.**

'**-I think we're getting there. So what are you talking about?'**

'**-Wrestling.' Adam answered.**

'**-Really? So anything interesting going on?'**

'**-Not really. I get to keep my belt, but apart from that nothing major.' John said.**

'**-Liar, Barrett is gonna win the IC Championship, that's real news worthy.' Adam said laughing and John burst into laughter too. **

**Wade is gonna win the IC Championship? That's pretty cool. I was really happy for him. I decided to change the subject so I asked:**

'**-When I'm gonna get to meet the divas?'**

'**-Tomorrow.' Dad said entering the room.**

'**-Yay.' I said excited.**

'**-Eager to get rid of us?' Adam asked pouting.**

'**-To be honest yeah.' I said laughing.**

'**-You are mean.' He said.**

'**-Why thank you.'**

'**-Your Royal Highness dinner is ready in 10.' Randy shouted from the kitchen.**

'**-Good. Set the table peasant.' I said laughing.**

'**-You two are hilarious.' John said laughing with tears.**

'**-And I thought that when Matt is around she cracking jokes, I guess I was wrong.' Dad said.**

**I looked at my watch. It was 6:30. I had 30 minutes to eat and go to the airport.**

**After we finished dinner it was 7:00. I went upstairs and put some makeup on, changed my clothes again. I was up to scare dad and the boys.**

'**-Wow. Are you sure that you're meeting up with only some friends?' Adam asked shocked by my outfit.**

'**-Not sure. I think I was supposed to meet my boyfriends.' I said looking very serious and heard dad chocking with his beer. I took the keys from the Cadillac and when I was inside of the car I started to laugh. I could only imagine the conversation my dad and the boys were having.**

_*****At the airport*****_

'**-Wow.' Matt and Jeff said when they saw me.**

'**-Stop dribbling. I just pranked dad and the boys. I told them that I'm going to pick up my boyfriends.' I explained while laughing.**

'**-Your dad is gonna have a heart attack.' Jeff said.**

'**-Neah, when he's gonna see you he is gonna die.' I said.**

'**-Well princess, let's go.' Matt said. **

**When they saw the Caddie, Jeff asked.**

'**-John gave you his Cadillac?'**

'**-Uhuh.' I answered.**

'**-What did you do to him?' Matt asked.**

'**-Nothing.' **

'**-Sure. How did you do it?' Jeff asked.**

'**-I asked him nicely.'**

'**-Ohhh. I know what that means.' Matt said laughing.**

_*****At John's house*****_

'**-We're home.' I shouted while I was closing the door.**

'**-Young lady you have some explanations to do.' Dad says coming downstairs.**

**When he saw Matt and Jeff he was shocked. We started to laugh and high fived each other while dad finally said:**

'**-Don't you ever do that to me again.' The boys probably heard us so they came downstairs too.**

'**-WTF?' John said.**

'**-Nice seeing you too John.' Jeff said laughing.**

'**-Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing you here but what are you doing here?' Randy asks.**

'**-You are looking at the newest 2 WWE Superstars.' I said and they looked at me like I was crazy.**

'**-She's telling the truth.' Matt said.**

'**-How this happened?' Adam asked.**

'**-You see... Vince wanted to hire me and I said that I won't say yes to the job unless he brings them back.' I explained grinning.**

'**-You work for Vince?' John asked.**

'**-Starting next week.' I said.**

'**-Wow.' Randy and Adam said.**

'**-I guess that means more time with you.' Dad said smiling and then he hugged me.**

'**-Yeah. I'm not so sure that the boys will like the fact that I'll be writing the storylines.' I said laughing.**

'**-What?' they asked.**

'**-You heard me well. So be nice if you want to have more spotlights.' I said.**

'**-You sounded like Batista.' Dad said laughing.**

'**-Batista.' I said and my face lighted up.**

'**-I just gave her an idea.' Dad said shaking his head in disbelief.**

'**-We'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm a bit tired.' I said yawning.**

'**-It's only 8.' Adam said.**

'**-Well, I gotta call my parents. There is almost 11. So, I'll see you in the morning. Good night.' I said and headed to my room.**


	13. Chapter 13

_*****Next day*****_

**I woke up with a plan in my head. You see, Batista was my trainer after he quit WWE. I wanna bring him back but I know that he will make me tell dad and my friends about the wrestling thing. I guess I have to talk to him first and make sure that this won't happen. **

**I took a shower and headed downstairs. The boys were already up and surprisingly they even made breakfast.**

'**-Morning.' I greet them.**

'**-Morning princess.' Matt said.**

'**-Hey hottie. So what evil master plan you have for today?' Adam asked smiling like a dork.**

'**-Well, that's a secret. You're just gonna have to wait and see.' I said coded.**

'**-You're no fun at all.' John said.**

'**-Where's dad?' I asked.**

'**-Has a meeting with Vince.' Randy explained.**

'**-Ok. So what are you suppose to do?' I ask.**

'**-We're gonna hit the gym and after that get ready for RAW.' John said.**

'**-Well, I won't be coming with you. I have something to do.' I said.**

'**-Really? What?' Jeff asked.**

'**-Stop being noisey. I won't tell you.' I said taking a bite from my waffles and smiling.**

'**-I take it you like it?' Adam asked.**

'**-Uhuh. Who made breakfast?' **

'**- That would be your blondie.' Randy said laughing.**

'**-Well, blondie you made one of the best waffles I had. Almost as good as my mom's and dad's.'**

'**-Glad you like it. Have you talked to Hales?'**

'**-Nope. And I'm not planning to talk to her soon.'**

'**-You are as stubborn as your dad.' Jeff said.**

'**-Why thank you.' I said, grabbed my coat and headed to the door.**

'**-When are you coming back?' Matt asked.**

'**-Well, this evening... Hopefully before RAW.' I said.**

**I got in the SUV this time and dialed Vince's number.**

'**-Morning Vince.' I said.**

'**-Morning. Is there something wrong?'**

'**-No, not at all. Everything ok at the office?'**

'**-I guess.'**

'**-That doesn't sounds too good. What's wrong? Maybe I can help.'**

'**-We are trying to convince Dave Batista to come back but he is playing hard.'**

'**-I'll talk with him. What he wants?'**

'**-Lots of spotlight.' Vince said laughing.**

'**-Sounds like him. Don't worry. Till RAW, you'll have a positive answer from him.'**

'**-I'll leave this to you then. You sound like you know him.'**

'**-He was my trainer but don't tell. If someone asks about me tell them that I'm out of town with some business.'**

'**-Sure. Phone me later to tell me how the things are going.'**

'**-Will do boss. Now gotta go.' I said and hanged up. Typically Dave, he wants more spotlights. I decided to call before actually going to see him.**

'**-If the hell hasn't frozen over will do now.' Dave greeted me.**

'**-Nice hearing you too Davey.'**

'**-What's up Cheryl?'**

'**-I wanna see you. Where are you?'**

'**-I'm in Boston. My old boss is trying to convince me to come back.'**

'**-Well, do you have some time for me?'**

'**-You know if I don't I'll always make some.' He said.**

'**-Thanks. Where are you staying?'**

'**-At the ''Four Seasons''.'**

'**-See you in 30?'**

'**-Sure. I'll meet you at the hotel restaurant.'**

'**-Got it. Bye.' I hanged up, reversed the car and headed to the hotel.**

_*****At the hotel*****_

'**-Wow.' Dave said when he saw me.**

'**-Looking good for an old man.' I said laughing.**

'**-I'm not that old. Good seeing you.' He said kissing me on the cheeks.**

'**-Same here. Long time no talk or see, huh?'**

'**-Too long. Are you still wrestling?'**

'**-Nope. I quit.'**

'**-Why? You were the best from my class.'**

'**-Long story. Got some time?'**

'**-Sure. Now tell uncle Dave what happened to my favorite girl.' He said smiling.**

**I started to tell him about Steve, about Haley, Adam , my parents. At the end all he could muster was:**

'**-You're Stone Cold's daughter?'**

'**-Uhuh. Everybody seems hard to believe it but that's the truth.'**

'**-You still didn't told me why you quit.'**

'**-I don't know if I can tell you. It still hurts.'**

'**-Does your dad know?'**

'**-No one knows. Well except for Vince & Wade. They know that I wrestled but don't know why I've quit.'**

'**-Who are they?'**

'**-Vince is my boss. I work for WWE, I make the storylines or should I say I will be making them starting next week and Wade is a friend.'**

'**-You work for WWE?' he asked incredulously.**

'**-Yeah. I've even told Vince that I will convince you to come back.' I said laughing.**

'**-I'm coming back since you are there. Well, as long as I get lots of spotlight.' He said laughing.**

'**-Same old same Dave. You got it.'**

'**-So, wanna talk about why you've quit wrestling.'**

'**-I guess. A couple of weeks before my 20****th**** birthday I was involved in a car accident. I was this close not to be able to walk again or to even survive.'**

'**-Wow. How this happened?'**

'**-I just got off training and I was suppose to meet up with my boyfriend. When I arrived at his house, found him in bed with one of my friends. I was so pissed that I couldn't judge anymore. Got in my car and drove off, at one point I didn't saw that a car was coming from my right. I hit that car then hit a tree. I was in a coma for 5 weeks and after that I quit wrestling, and tried to focus on finishing college.'**

'**-Sorry to hear all of this. So, I assume that you want to keep all of this quiet?'**

'**-Yeah, at least for now.'**

'**-I won't tell anyone. Did you made any friends since you are on the road?'**

'**-Yeah. John, Randy, Adam, Matt, Jeff, Wade, P.J., Taker. I'm suppose to meet the divas today.'**

'**-Ok, you confused me. Apart from Randy, Taker who are the rest? I mean there are at least 2 John's in WWE.**

'**-Cena, The Hardy's, they signed yesterday but I've meet them when we were in North Carolina. Wade Barrett is the one who won NXT, P.J aka Justin Gabriel, 3****rd**** place on NXT. And Adam aka Edge'**

'**-Ohh, I see. Any boyfriend?' he asks smirking.**

'**-Not yet.'**

'**-As long you don't date Edge, or Hardy's, or Cena or Orton or any of the other guys you'll be fine.' He said laughing.**

'**-God. You are unbelievable. I don't have time for dating now since I have my work but if... I'll make sure no one will get a say in my choice.'**

'**-You are most definitely Stone Cold's daughter.'**

'**-Been told this so many times that I've lost count. So, are you gonna sign?'**

'**-Of course. I mean, now I can teach you to drink since you're legally.'**

'**-A bit too late for that. I can drink like a fish.'**

'**-Let me guess, beer?'**

'**-That's my fave but tequila or whiskey will do too.'**

'**-Well, I guess we should have a competition sometime.'**

'**-You're on Davey. Now let's go and sign that contract and then provoke a heart attack to the rest of the superstars.'**

'**-I like how you're thinking.'**

'**-Why thank you. Ready?'**

'**-You can bet all of your money.'**

'**-Good because I'm planning on doing that.' I said laughing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**We went to Vince's office and both signed our contracts. Vince looked like he won the lottery.**

'**-You've been my employee for 5 minutes and you already helped me a lot.' Vince said to me.**

'**-I need Davey around to keep everything grounded so this is just a bonus.' I said smirking.**

'**-Watch your tone Missy.' Dave said.**

'**-Ohh, shhhhh.' I said brushing him off.**

'**-I'll make the announcement this evening on RAW so you wanna tell to your friends about the new acquisition?'**

'**-Ummm...Neah...Let's just provoke them a heart attack live.' I said smiling devilishly. Dave just nodded.**

'**-Ok. Lay low till then.' Vince advised.**

'**-Will do boss.' We both said and left Vince's office.**

'**-Any ideas of where I can hide?' Dave asked.**

'**-My office.' I said.**

'**-What if your dad or your friends come to see you?'**

'**-They'll probably think that I'm hiding my boyfriend or something like that so make sure no one sees you.' I said.**

_*****2 hours later*****_

**Dad and the gang came to take me to lunch. I made Dave get under my office but he unfortunately left his leather jacket on the chair.**

'**-Nice jacket.' Randy said smirking.**

'**-That's not yours.' Dad said.**

'**-How would you even know that?' I asked.**

'**-It's way too big. Boyfriend dropped by?' John asked and I swear I could hear Dave laughing so why not give them a scare, just to prepare them for RAW.**

'**-In fact yes. Any questions?' They stared at me with their mouths wide open.**

'**-No? Good. Now let's go.' I added grabbing Dave's jacket and then I dressed with it.**

**We went to an Indian restaurant and while we were having lunch I could swear that the silence will eventually drive me crazy.**

'**-What's with this silence?' I asked.**

'**-Well we're trying to chew what you told us earlier.' Dad said.**

**I was so close to burst into laughter but I kept a straight face and said:**

'**-What's the big deal anyway? It's not like I'm hiding him, you'll get to meet him tonight.' **

'**-Really? What's his name?' Adam asked.**

'**-David.' I said taking another bit from my curry chicken.**

'**-How old is he?'**

'**-About 40 and something.' I said and they looked like I told them that I'm a terrorist.**

'**-What? Age is just a number.' I said and I swear I couldn't keep the face straight for too long.**

'**-Will talk about this later. Now back to work.' Dad said and he looked upset. I texted Dave.**

'_**Go to Vince's office and stay there. I told dad that I'm dating a guy named David and he's about 40 and something and I think he's about to send the posy after you.'**_

'_**-Lol. I can imagine what he's thinking now. Thanks for not telling them. I'll see you later.'**_** He texted back.**

'**-Texting the boyfriend?' Jeff asked.**

'**-Yeah.'**

'**-Liar. Don't worry I won't tell.' He said.**

'**-Tell what?' I asked.**

'**-I know that this boyfriend is just a cover up for something else. Don't know for what but I'm pretty sure it's a good thing.'**

'**-If you say so but I wouldn't be counting on that. I suggest you to watch RAW carefully.' I said and took a separate cab just to look suspicious. If they will follow me backstage Dave's return will be safe.**

**I went to my office and re-wrote the script for tonight. I'll be a huge part of the show tonight. I get to screw all of them. I was giggling while writing the script.**

**After I finished went to Vince to approve the script. He was thrilled with the new script.**

'**-Let's go together and give them the new script.' He suggested and I nodded.**

**After they read the new scripts John asked:**

'**-I like the scripts but who's gonna interfere into our match?'**

'**-Not sure yet. I'm still thinking. I need two people that no one will expect and preferably heels.'**

'**-Yay. I get to kiss Maryse.' Matt said.**

'**-Kudos to you.' I said **

'**-Any objections?' Vince asked.**

**No one responded.**

'**-Good then my job for today it's done. Can I have the rest of the day off?' I asked.**

'**-Sure. I don't see why.'**

'**-Are the divas back?'**

'**-Yeah. Why?' Vince asked.**

'**-Ohh... Nothing.' I said and walked off.**

**I went to the divas locker room and on my way there someone stopped me. It was Wade.**

'**-Hi.' I said smiling.**

'**-Hello. I assume you want some news about our friends.' He said.**

'**-That would be good.' While we were talking I saw someone hiding behind the can trashes.**

'**-Well Haley is doing pretty well. She's a fast learn and natural. P.J. is taking good care of her in more than one way.' Wade said smirking.**

'**-I thought so. Anyways I should get going. I need to go to meet the divas.' I said.**

'**-Well I can introduce you to them.' He offered.**

'**-Sweet. Let's go.' I said.**

_*****Divas locker room*****_

'**-Everyone decent?' he asked knocking on the door. **

'**-Si.' Someone said in Spanish.**

'**-That would be Rosa.' Wade said entering the locker room.**

'**-Ladies this is Cheryl, she's writing the story lines and also she's a good friend of the most superstars.' Wade announced.**

'**-Really smooth Wade.' I said.**

'**-Don't mind him he's not very good at this. I'm Melina.'**

'**-Nice meeting you. Are you still here?' I turned around and asked Wade. The ladies started to laugh.**

'**-Going now.' He said.**

'**-Tell P.J. that I want him in my office in 2 hours.'**

'**-You're very demanding you know? What I get from this?'**

'**-Nothing. No go before I kick your sorrow ass back to England.' I threatened.**

'**-Sorry ladies. But most of them have some ways on getting on my last nerve.' I apologized.**

'**-It's ok. We kinda now what that means.' Melina said and then he introduced me to the others**

'**-So how do you feel about the new scripts?' I asked at some point.**

'**-They are lovely. I get to kiss Matt Hardy.' Maryse said smiling. So Matt and Maryse huh... Then I have to work towards that maybe they'll end up together. Matt is supposed to save her from R-Truth and she kisses him by ''accident''.**

'**-So what do you think about our boys?' Rosa asked me.**

'**-They are ok. A part of them are my friends already.' I said.**

'**-Yeah but anyone that you like in particularly?' Natalya asked.**

'**-So far I don't think so.' I said and my bracelet from Adam caught my eye.**

'**-Nice bracelet.' Nikki Bella said.**

'**-Thank you. Got it from a friend on my 21****st**** birthday.' I explained smiling.**

'**-Sounds more than a friend to me.' Beth said.**

'**-I agree.' Kelly said and the rest nodded.**

'**-Girls.' I said shaking my head.**

'**-You can't hide anything from us. We can read people like an open book.' Alicia said.**

'**-Ok...Maybe I see him more than a friend but nothing's gonna happen.' I said.**

'**-There is always hope.' Melina said.**

'**-Girls we gotta get ready for RAW.' Maryse said giggling happy.**

'**-Gee. Excited to kiss Hardy?' Rosa asked laughing. Maryse blushed.**

'**-Give me your phone.' I said to Maryse, she looked at me like I was nuts then she finally gave me the phone. I typed Matt's number.**

'**-Just in case you need to rehears the kissing part.' I said winking.**

'**-Thank you.' She said and hugged me.**

'**-Welcome. Now I have to go. I'll see you before RAW, ok?'**

'**-Sure. Don't give up on the guy you like.' Nattie said.**

'**-Speaking of a guy. Someone's probably missing me.' I said and headed to Vince's office. I just had an idea.**

'**-Hey boss. Got 2 minutes?' I asked entering the office.**

'**-Sure. Dave come here.' He said and Dave came from the other room.**

'**-I think I have an idea about the interfering part. Dave and ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I should interfere. No one would expect us and to be honest I miss the ring.' I said.**

'**-You wanna wrestle?' Vince asked.**

'**-Not yet. I'll be Dave's valet at first then who knows.' I said shrugging.**

'**-I like the idea. So John, Randy and Edge against Wade, Justin and Miz and you two will interfere.' Vince said more to himself.**

'**-And we could say that I'm back because I wanna get my revenge on John and Cheryl will help me.' Dave suggested.**

'**-Good idea. We can involve some divas into this storyline. Maybe the twins or Natalya and Beth.' I said.**

' **Yeah but that means to have some divas on your side too.' Vince said.**

'**-Knowing her she doesn't needs anyone but if that's what you want.' Dave said**

'**-I'll choose someone as the storyline goes.' I said.**

'**-And we'll transform this into a mixed tag team match.' Vince said.**

'**-Add Jeff to their team.' I said.**

'**-Yeah but till then it's a long way. You have just to interfere tonight and explain yourselves.' Vince said.**

'**-Ok. Now get ready Dave. I have something to do before RAW.' I said and went to my office.**

_*****My office*****_

'**-Hi Cher.' P.J greeted me.**

'**-Hi. How's Hales doing?'**

'**-She's doing ok even though she's upset that you're not talking with her.'**

'**-'ll talk with her after RAW,ok?'**

'**-Sounds great. Anything else?'**

'**-Ummm...Yeah...A little birdie told me that there's something going on between you and my best friend. Any comments?' he blushed.**

'**-I take it that the birdie was right.' I said laughing.**

'**-Ummm. Yeah.'**

'**-Don't worry I won't rip your head off but Adam might.' **

'**-About him, can you keep this to yourself? Haley wants to find the right time to tell him.'**

'**-Ok but she should tell him soon because from what I know he finds out stuff like this pretty fast.'**

'**-Ok, I'll make sure to pass it to her.' P.J. said**

'**-You better go and get ready for your match. Is Haley at the arena?'**

'**-Yeah, she will stay in her brother's locker room.'**

**Before I could say anything else dad dropped by. He didn't look too happy.**

'**-That would be all P.J.' I said and he left.**

'**-Everything ok?' I asked dad.**

'**-Well, why did you change the scripts?' dad asked.**

'**-Vince wasn't too happy about it so I had to change it.' I lied.**

'**-Did you made up your mind about who will interfere?'**

'**-I didn't had the time yet and I'm already late with some documents that were signed today.' I said.**

'**-Well I'll let you do your thing.' He said and I could see that he was worried.**

'**-Don't worry everything is ok so try not to stress out over things, ok?'**

'**-Well you are the main reason.' He said.**

'**-Dad I'm 21 not 5. Everything will be ok just trust me.' I said.**

'**-I'll try.' He said and left.**

**Oh boy that was close. Soon my phone started to ring.**

'**-Hello.' I said.**

'**-Can I come to your office now. I'm bored.' Dave said and I started to laugh.**

'**-You whining bitch come here.' I said still laughing.**

'**-Yay.' He said and hanged up.**

'**-Same old Dave.' I said shaking my head. My cell started to ring this time.**

'**-Hi blondie. What's up?'**

'**-Can I see you?' **

'**-Sure. Where are you? I was about to go for a walk.' I lied.**

'**-John's locker room.' He said.**

'**-Be there in 5.' I said and hanged up.**

**Right then Dave entered my office.**

'**-Adam wants to see me so I'll let you stay here and you can watch TV or whatever. I don't want them to suspect something so lay low.'**

'**-Got it. If I get bored can I text you?' he asked full of hope. I know what that means. He'll send me dirty jokes.**

'**-Lol. Ok. Got go now.' I said and kissed him on the cheek.**

**I went to John's locker room and there was Matt, John, Randy and Adam. They looked concerned.**

'**-Hi guys. What's up?'**

'**-Were you serious about earlier?' Randy asked and I was about to burst in laughter.**

'**-About what?' I asked pretending like I don't know.**

'**-About the boyfriend thing.' John said.**

'**-Umm...yeah. Why?'**

'**-Is it Wade?' Adam asked looking disappointed or something like that.**

'**-So I saw right. You followed me?' I asked not believing.**

'**-Ummm. No.' Matt said.**

'**-Liar. I can read you like an open book. I can't believe you would do something like that.' I said and walked off really pissed. My friends followed me? I never thought they would do something low like that. I went to my office and I was about to cry.**

'**-What's wrong Cher?' Dave asked.**

**I told him what they did.**

'**-They are just trying to look after you. I would've done the same if you would've told me something like that.' Dave said trying to look serious.**

'**-Yeah but I never thought it would hurt me to see them not trusting me. But I'll be fine. Don't worry.'**

'**-That's my girl. No let's rehears our lines.' Dave said taking his script.**

'**-I have an idea.' Dave added a couple of minutes later.**

'**-I'm all ears.' I said.**

'**-We need a reason for your presence. So what about you to be my on-screen girlfriend or something like that.'**

**My cell started to ring. It was Vince.**

'**-Hold that thought.' I said and picked up.**

'**-Everything ok boss?' I asked.**

'**-Not really. You've left something out of the script. You need a reason for your presence so I was thinking to make you Dave's on-screens wife.' Vince said.**

'**-Ummm. I was talking about this with Dave. Do as you think its best.' I said.**

'**-Ask Dave about this.' Vince said.**

**I asked Dave and he was ok.**

'**-He's ok.' I said to Vince.**

'**-Then it's settled. You will be an on-screen couple.' Vince said and hanged up.**

'**-I get to have a young, smart, hot wife on screen. Yay.' Dave said and I started to laugh.**

_*****RAW-The main event- John, Randy and Edge versus Miz, Wade and Justin*****_

**At one point John was in firm control of The Miz. That was our cue. When Dave's theme song started to play the arena went mad and everybody was genuinely stunned.**

'**-Well, well, well. Good seeing you. Well not actually.' Dave said and I started to laugh.**

**John grabbed a mike and asked:**

'**-What are you doing here Batista?'**

'**-Screwing you up.' Dave said and Wade hit John with Wasteland while Miz was arguing with the ref. Miz went and hit John with Skull Crashing Finale and won. Randy grabbed the mike and said spitefully:**

'**-I demand and explanation for this. Right now.' Adam nodded.**

**I came with Dave from backstage and we both grabbed mikes.**

'**-You don't deserve an explanation Orton.' Dave said.**

'**-Cut the bulshit and say what you want.' Edge said.**

'**-Well, revenge.' I said.**

'**-We didn't asked you anything you whore.' Randy said.**

'**-Watch your mouth Orton you're talking about my wife.' Dave said and I nodded while smiling.**

'**-We don't care. Now explain yourself.' Edge said.**

**-Revenge.' We went to the ring and started to beat them but soon John started to get up and signaled to Wade, Justin and Miz to help us. They did. Jeff came to help them. Justin and I started to beat up Randy. And RAW ended with the heels beating the faces.**

_*****Backstage*****_

'**-Thanks girl. It was awesome.' Dave said**

'**-Anytime Davey.' I said and hugged him and he went to his new locker room.**

'**-Care to explain?' John asked.**

'**-Vince's idea. Ask him.' I said.**

'**-I think you put yourself into this just to get to beat us.' Randy said.**

'**-I made up my mind way before I had that conversation with you and the whole marriage thing was really Vince's idea. Now if you would've trusted me I wouldn't have made you look that bad.' I said and took off. I went to dad's locker room. I knew that I had some explanation to do. I told him about Dave being just my friend but I forgot to mention that he was my trainer.**

'**-Thank God because I was about to go and kill him.' Dad said laughing.**

'**-I bet. But hey at least you didn't followed me backstage like my so called friends.' I said.**

'**-They were trying just to look after you. You should forgive them.' Dad said.**

'**-Maybe tomorrow. Now I wanna go out with Dave. Wanna come?'**

'**-Neah. I'm too old.' Dad said.**

'**-You're not old. So come.'**

'**-I can't. I promise Taker that we would have a poker night at John's house.'**

'**-Ohh. Have fun. And don't worry I'm on good hands with Dave.' I said.**

'**-By the way how come that you know him?'**

'**-I've meet him when he left and came in Texas for a conference about self-defense'**

'**-Ohhh. Ok. Have fun but try not to kill someone.' Dad said.**

'**-Ok. Have fun with the boys and please don't talk about me.'**

'**-Ok. I think Adam is jealous of Dave.' Dad said.**

'**-Jealous why?' I asked.**

'**-He likes you.'**

'**-Yeah right. Very funny dad.' I said laughing and went to my office to grab my coat and Dave's jacket. On my way there Wade, P.J and Miz were chatting about tonights RAW.**

'**-Hi boys. How was RAW?' I asked smirking.**

'**-Where did you learned to fight like that?' Miz asked.**

'**-It's in my blood. So I take it that you liked it?'**

'**-Uhuh.' Wade said.**

'**-Well, wait for next week.'**

'**-You're not really Dave's wife, right?' Justin asked.**

'**-Hell no. He's just a friend and he's way too old and ugly.' I said laughing.**

'**-Who are you calling ugly?' Dave asked coming from behind.**

'**-You. Now let's go. Take care guys.' I said and they were laughing at what I just said.**

'**-You are evil.' Dave said.**

'**-Thanks.' **

'**-It wasn't a compliment.' **

'**-It was for me.' I said and left with Dave.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dave brought me to John's house around 4 in the morning. I was pretty hammered, Dave was in a better state. I think I drinked and he talked. I gave him the key John gave me, he picked me up and carried me downstairs where I showed him my room. He put me to bed and tucked me in.**

'**-Night Cher.' He said and kissed my forehead.**

'**-Night Davey. See you tomorrow.' Was all I could muster before falling into a peaceful sleep.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I woke up at 11. The boys were downstairs laughing pretty loud. I took a shower and grabbed a shirt and pair of daisy dukes from my bag, got dressed then I went downstairs.**

'**-Morning boys.' I greeted cheerfully.**

'**-Someone is in a bright mood.' Taker pointed out.**

**I took a can of Pepsi from the fridge and took a sit next to dad.**

'**-What can I say I had fun last night.' I said and then my cell vibrated. It was dirty joke from Dave.**

'_**-Nice way of waking me up perv.'**_** Was my reply.**

'**-Texting the boyfriend.' Jeff teased me.**

'**-Which one?' I replied. They started to laugh.**

'**-Same old Cheryl. Feisty.' Matt said.**

**I took another sip of Pepsi and my phone vibrated again.**

'_**Make peace with the boys because I can see that you're grumpy.**_**'**

'**-Apparently I have to forgive you. Should I do it?'**

'**-Yes.' Randy, John, Adam, Matt and Jeff said at the same time.**

'**-Make them work for that.' Taker suggested.**

'**-Good idea. Hmm... I want waffles.' I said and dad started to laugh.**

'**-I'll make them.' Adam got up and Taker high fived me. John, Randy, Matt and Jeff stared at us like we were aliens. **

'**-What?' I asked.**

'**-You don't get to see that every day.' Dad explained.**

'**-Really? That's weird. I guess I'm special.' I said and hugged Taker. He hugged back and smiled.**

'**-You got everybody wrapped around your finger.' Jeff said.**

'**-She's special.' Randy mocked.**

'**-Did you said something Randy?' I asked.**

'**-Who? Me? No.' He said and the others started to laugh.**

**20 minutes later the waffles were done. We all ate and after I finished breakfast I said:**

'**-Adam is forgiven. He would make a good housewife one day.' I said and they started to laugh. He pouted.**

'**-Chill blondie I was just getting my payback.' I said and kissed him on the right cheek.**

'**-He bushed.' Taker pointed out.**

'**-Did not.' Adam said.**

'**-Did too.' The others said in unison.**

'**-He didn't. Now get over it. What are you suppose to do today?'**

'**-I have a meeting with Vince at 2.' Dad said.**

'**-Me too.' Taker said.**

'**-The rest of us have interviews from 1:30 to 5.' John said.**

'**-Great. I'm on my own.' I said and pouted.**

'**-You have Dave.' Dad pointed out. I Smiled devilishly.**

'**-I just gave her an idea.' Dad said.**

'**-Uhuh. Where are the rookies training?' I asked.**

'**-Today they are training at the hotel's gym. Why?' Matt asked.**

'**-What hotel?'**

'**-Hilton.' Randy said.**

'**-So what are you gonna do?' Taker asked.**

'**-I'll go and visit P.J. I haven't quite made him feel welcomed to the gang.' I said grinning.**

'**-Oh boy.' Matt said.**

'**-What? I need to be entertained. I might see Haley too.'**

'**-Why would she be at the gym?' Adam asked.**

'**-I didn't said that she would be at the gym, blondie.' I said.**

'**-Oh.' Adam said. Boy that was close.**

'**-Well, I'll go and get ready. Can I take your car?' I asked John.**

'**-Which one?' he asked.'**

'**-Umm.. The Caddie.'**

'**-Ok but try to bring it in one piece.'**

'**-Will do and you're forgiven.' I said and went upstairs to get ready.**

**I went to the gym and I was looking for P.J. when I bumped into Wade.**

'**-Hi doll.'**

'**-Hello. So where are the love birds?'**

'**-Didn't arrived yet. How are you?'**

'**-Not too bad. I thought I should drop by, accidentally, so I can see Haley training.'**

'**-Well in this case hide because if she sees you she won't train.' Wade said and I followed him into the locker room.**

**Haley started to train. She's pretty good. P.J, seems to really help her. At one point she 450 Splashed him and they started to laugh. They are so cute together. I smiled at them. **

'**-Is there another way to get out without them notice us?' I asked.**

'**-Yeah there is.' He said and I followed him.**

'**-Thanks for this. Don't tell them that I've been here today or you can say that I left just before they came.' I said.**

'**-Will do. Are you ok?'**

'**-Yeah. I was about to do something stupid and Haley would've never forgiven me.'**

'**-Well you haven't so don't stress your pretty head.' Wade said smiling.**

'**-Mr. Barrett are you flirting with me?' I asked.**

'**-Right to the point. I am a bit.' He said and I started to laugh.**

'**-Well, word of advice it was pretty funny but don't try again.' I said still laughing.**

'**-Um... ok.. Why?'**

'**-Because I consider you a friend and it's a bit weird plus I like someone else.'**

'**-Please tell me it's not P.J.' **

'**-God no. That would've been really weird.'**

'**-Good. Well, friend I'll see you around. Gotta go and train.'**

'**-Ok. Have a good one.' I said and went to find Dave.**

_*****Dave's hotel room*****_

**I knocked on the door and waited for the Dave to come.**

'**-Coming.' I heard Dave saying. He opened the door and invited me in.**

'**-What's up Cher?'**

'**-Nothing. Just checking up on you.'**

'**-Well, I'm ok. Something is bothering you I can tell.' **

'**-Yeah but I'll be ok. So wanna go for a walk?'**

'**-Sure. I know a cool park.' He said.**

'**-Lets go.' I said and headed to the door.**

**We went to the park but I wasn't a very nice company. My mind kept wandering around.**

'**-Come on tell uncle Dave what's wrong.' He said smiling.**

'**-You will laugh so I prefer not to tell.' I said.**

'**-It can't be that bad.' He said.**

'**-It is.' I said.**

'**-What? You're secretly married and have 4 kids?'**

'**-Very funny.' I said.**

'**-Then what's it?'**

'**-Well... It's hard to tell. Today I saw Haley, my best friend and Adam's sister, with her boyfriend and I was kinda jealous on them.' I said**

'**-Ok...Continue.'**

'**-That's it.' I said.**

'**-Liar. There something else you're not telling me.'**

'**-Like what?'**

'**-Like the fact that you like Adam.'**

'**-Of course I like him, he's my friend. So is John, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Wade.'**

'**-I don't mean like that. And if I know you and I would dare to say that I do well I think you're in love with him.'**

'**-I'm not.' I said and blushed.**

'**-You are and you blushed.' Dave pointed out.**

'**-Fine maybe I am but nothing will happen and you must not tell anyone about this.'**

'**-Why nothing will happen?'**

'**-Well, first oll all dad will kill him, second of all he's my best friend's brother, third he's much older than me and forth he sees me as a friend. Want me to go on?'**

'**-I think I got the point. You know that if you want my help regarding this I will do everything to help you, right?'**

'**-There's nothing you can do. I hope I'll find someone else and forget about Adam.'**

'**-Well what about we get wasted tonight?'**

'**-Sounds like a plan.' I said.**

_*****8 months later*****_

**I realized that Adam and I don't have a chance so I decided going out with Ted DiBiase. He's a nice guy but definetly not my type so I had to brake up with him only after 3 months but we remaind very good friends. Dave, Miz, Wade, Justin, Haley and I were uppose to take on John, Randy, Adam, Jeff, Natalya and Beth on the main even of Wrestlemania. Which is tomorrow. Tonight were suppose to go to the Hall Of Fame Ceremony, I don't think I'll go. I mean I need a date and all that. I might just go with dad if he's not going with someone else. When I was about to decide my cell started to ring. It was dad.**

'**-Hey dad. What's up?'**

'**-Well I called to ask you with whom you're going to the HOF Ceremony?'**

'**-I don't think I'm going.'**

'**-Why not honey?'**

'**-Not in the mood. Are you going alone?'**

'**-No, I'm going with Mary Alice (dad's new girlfriend).**

'**-Oh, ok. Have fun.' I said.**

'**-Why don't you come with us?'**

'**-Neah, I'll be fine.'**

'**-Well talk to you tomorrow.'**

'**-Ok.' I said and hanged up.**

**Well, I guess I'll watch "Merlin" tonight. I called room service to bring me some Pepsi and cakes. Heck at least I should enjoy those. When I was about to fell asleep I heard my phone ringing.**

'**-Hello.' I said yawning.**

'**-Why are you sleeping? You should be getting ready for HOF Ceremony.' Wade said.**

'**-I'm not going.',**

'**-Why?'**

'**-Because I don't feel like it.'**

'**-Come on, don't be like that.'**

'**-Wade.' I said.**

'**-My name is Stuart so stop calling me Wade, doll.'**

'**-Ok, Stuart. Give me one good reason why I should go.'**

'**-Well because I'll be there.' I started to laugh.**

'**-Hmm... I'll think about it.' I said.**

'**-Non sense. In 45 minutes I'll come to pick you up. You're gonna be my escort.'**

'**-Do I get a say in this?'**

'**-No. Now go and get ready.'**

'**-Ok. I'll try.'**

'**-Bye.' He said and hanged up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**35 minutes later I was ready and waiting for Stu to pick me up. I was wearing a black dress by Alexander McQueen, some beige Louboutins and a red clutch. My hair was curly and I had just a bit of makeup. **

_*****HOF afterwards party*****_

**Stu made sure that I was having fun all the time. Dave was teasing us all the time.**

'**-Whassup love birds?' he asked smirking.**

'**-Shut up old man.' I said and he pouted.**

**Stu started to laugh.**

'**-I'm not that old.' He finally said.**

'**-Newsflash you're a grandad so yeah you are.' I said.**

'**-You're evil.' He said.**

'**-Why thank you.' I said and took a bow.**

'**-Having fun?' dad asked.**

'**-Yes.'**

'**-At my expense.' Dave said.**

'**-You should've known by now.' Dad said pating Dave on the shoulder.**

'**-Haley was asking about you.' Dad added.**

'**-Really?' Ok.' I said**

'**-Why don't you two solve your issues already?' Stu asked.**

'**-Because she's a stubborn, evil person.' Dave said and dad started to laugh.**

'**-Davey want me to kick your ass and embarass yourself here?' I asked sweetly.**

'**-I was your teacher so I doubt you can.' He retorted.**

'**-Name the time and the place because I don't wanna ruin my dress.' I said smirking.**

'**-Tomorrow, 2 o'clock at the gym.'**

'**-Make sure you actually come.' I said still smirking.**

'**-Honey he's way bigger than you.' Dad chimmed in.**

'**-Don't worry, it wouldn't be the first time I beat him.' **

'**-I let you win because I didn't want you to get hurt.' **

'**-If that makes you sleep better.' I smirked and turned to Stu who was laughing.**

'**-I'm glad you're having fun too.'**

'**-Speaking of fun. Wanna dance?'**

'**-Umm..sure.'**

**We danced for about 20 minutes and then Stu said:**

'**-I think someone is jealous.'**

'**-What do you mean?' I asked.**

'**-Look at Adam.' He said and we kept dancing till I manage to see Adam looking like he was about to kill Stu. I laughed.**

'**-You think it's funny?' he asked.**

'**-Yeah. Why wouldn't it be? I mean is funny seeing that you're afraid of the Rated R Superstar.' I said in a '' Justin Roberts voice''.**

'**-You're hillarious.' **

'**-In a good way?'**

'**-Yeah. You're doing the best Justin Roberts impressions ever.'**

'**-Why thank you.' I said.**

**The rest of the night went ok. John, Randy, Matt and Teddy were making fun of me and Stu but we didn't cared. Haley and I made peace, and I told P.J. to tell Adam about their relationship. He did and surprisingly Adam took it well.**

'**-I can't wait for my debut tomorrow.' Hales said.**

'**-I bet. Where's Davey?' I asked.**

'**-He went to the hotel he said he was tired.'**

'**-Old man.' I said shaking my head and they started to laugh.**

'**-Oh shut up. You're saying this now but when you'll get to you're hotel room the first thing you'll do is to check up on him.' Randy said.**

'**-Maybe but hey at least he has someone to check up on him unlike you.' I said smirking.**

'**-I have someone.'**

'**-Ring rats don't count.' John said.**

'**-Very funny John.' Randy said and poutted.**

'**-Fine we believe you.' I said and hugged him. **

'**-I think Randy likes Cheryl.' Hales said singing.**

'**-He doesn't like me.' I said and the others started to laugh. **

'**-You seem awfully quiet Adam.' Teddy said.**

'**-I'm tired man.' He said.**

'**-Another old man.' Hales said and the boys started to laugh. I didn't.**

'**-I'm kinda tired too.' I said.**

'**-Old lady.' Jeff teased.**

'**-Better and old lady than a weirdo.' I retorted.**

'**-I'm not a weirdo.'**

'**-Yes you are.' I said.**

'**-Kids, I think you need your pacifiers.' P.J. said and they started to laugh again.**

'**-You think you're funny?' I asked.**

'**-Yeah, you think you're funny?' Jeff chimmed and I started to laugh this time.**

'**-What?' he asked.**

'**-Umm.. You don't look very scary.' Hales said still laughing.**

'**-Cher are you coming with us?' Dad asked and Mary Alice smiled.**

'**-No.' I said and avoided Mary Alice's gaze. I don't like her.**

'**-I think we should go to. I mean we have a long day tomorrow.' John said.**

'**-True. We're gonna beat you.' I said smirking.**

'**-No you're not.' Randy said.**

'**-Yes we are.' Hales and I said at the same time and then we high fived each other. Stu, Matt, Jeff, Adam, P.J & Teddy just shook their heads while John and Randy were staring at us.**

**We bidded our goodbyes and Stu and I grabbed a cab and went to the hotel. On our way there he said.**

'**-I truly think that Adam likes you but he's afraid of saying or showing it.'**

'**-Yeah right.' I said and shook my head.**

'**-I'm not joking this time. That's what I've noticed lately, even when you and Junior were together he was acting not very nice with him.'**

'**-Really? Why didn't you told me this before?'**

'**-Because I didn't want you to think that I'm jealous or something like that because I'm not and I'm ok with us just being friends and I think you were right when you suggested this.'**

'**-Well I'm glad I was right. I'll talk with Adam tomorrow to see what I can get out of him now I just wanna sleep.' I said and 2 minutes later I fell asleep in the cab. Stu caried me to his room since he was too gentleman to search in my clutch for my key card. I slept in his room and when I woke up around 4 am I saw him sleeping on the couch. I went and woke him up and told him to sleep in his bed.**

'**-Please tell that you're not considering going to your room now?' he asked.**

'**-No but I think we can share the bed. I mean we both need some rest.' I said shrugging.**

'**-You sure?'**

'**-Uhuh.' I said and went to bed. He did the same and I think in 5 minutes we were both sleeping.**


	18. Chapter 18

*****The following morning*****

**I got up and saw Stu sleeping peacefully so I grabbed my jacket and left the room. When I closed the door I saw Adam getting in the elevator, he looked disappointed. **

**'-Hold the elevator Adam.' I said but he acted like he didn't heard.**

**'-Shit.' I said and headed to my room.**

**Adam avoided me for the rest of the day. I was mopping around and didn't paying attention to anyone.**

**'-Cheryl are you listening?' Dave asked.**

**'-Sorry what were you saying?'**

**'-I asked you if you are ok.'**

**'-Yeah why wouldn't I be?'**

**'-Ummm, you are spaced out most of the time and look like your cat died.' he said **

**'-I hate cats.' it was all I could say.**

**'-Well I tried.' Dave said to Matt.**

**'-Princess if you need to talk we're here.'**

**'-I know I just need to get some air.' I said and left the gym.**

**I went outside in the parking lot and leaned over my dads car. I wasn't feeling very well and what was worse I had a match in less than 3 hours. I don't know how much I stayed there but at one point Stu came and looked worried.**

**'-What's up?' I mustered.**

**'-Are you ok?'**

**'-Yes, just thinking. Why?'**

**'-Well no one saw you in the last 45 minutes and we were worried.'**

**'-I'm ok, a bit dizzy, probably nervous about the match.' I said smiling but it was a fake smile.**

**'-Chin up everything will be ok.'**

**'-No it will be awesome.' Mike said came from behind. Stu and I started to laugh. **

**'-Hey Cher, wanna help me with something?' Mike asked hugging me.**

**'-Ummm..sure.' I said not giving a second thought.**

**'-I'll see you later doll.' Stu said and kissed my left cheek.**

**'-Ok Stewy.' I said knowing that he hates being called like that.**

**'-You are lucky that you are in my team.'**

**'-It's my team.' Mike said.**

**'-Both of you shut up because it's my team and that's the bottom line.'**

**'-Cause Stone Cold said so.' Mike added and Stu started to laugh.**

**'-Jackasses. Are you coming today Mike?'**

**'-Ok, ok.' he said and followed me.**

**'-So what for you need my help.' I said reaching his locker room.**

**'-For this.' He said and pushed me into his locker room but he didn't go in.**

**'-What kind of sick joke is this Mike?' I asked.**

**'-Work your issues and you'll I let you go.' he said and I heard him locking the door.**

**'-Our issues?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah yours and Adams.' he said.**

**'-Adam? What's got him to do with this?'**

**But there's no answer. I turned around and saw Adam in one corner.**

**'-So I guess we're stuck here, huh?' I asked but he didn't answered. **

**'-You know Adam I would like you tell me what did I do wrong to you because I have no idea why one of my best friends is treating me like shit.' I said taking a sit in the opposite corner. He didn't say anything.**

**'-Fine don't answer, act like a douche.'**

**'-Did you made up?' Mike asked.**

**'-Mike let me go or I swear to God that you won't see the daylight again.' **

**'-I'll take that as a no so I'll come back in 15.' he said and left.**

**I started to curse Mike using all the nasty words that Stu taught me. Adam chuckled but I kept cursing Mike.**

**'-Slow down or you'll run out of breath.' Adam said.**

**I was giving him the silence treatment this time. **

**'-I guess I deserve it.' Adam said more to himself.**

**'-You think?' I said sarcastically.**

**'-Good to see that you're still able to talk.'**

**'-Whatever just tell Mike that we're friends again so I can get out of this stinky locker room.'**

**'-We have to talk first apparently.'**

**'-I tried but you didn't want to, so better drop this subject.'**

**'-Wanna know why I am upset?'**

**'-I don't care anymore.'**

**'-Too bad because I'm gonna say it anyway. I'm mad because you always said that Barrett is just your friend and somehow you slept with him.' Adam said and I started to laugh.**

**'-What's so funny?' he added.**

**'-Trying to picture myself with Stu, that's pretty funny.'**

**'-Trying to picture?**

**'-Yeah because I've NEVER slept with Stu. Yes I slept in his room but that would be about it and why would you even care I'm just your friend right? Thanks for the trust though.' I said sarcastically.**

**He took a sit realizing that he acted like a major dick with me.**

**'-Sorry for what I said.'**

**'-Well sorry is not enough. And why were you acting like a douche with Teddy? What he's done to you? He was always nice to you.'**

**'-Because he had something that I like.'**

**'-What are you? 5? You know what when you man up let me know because I can't deal with this shit before my match.'**

**'-Did you talked?' Mike asked.**

**'-Yes. Happy?'**

**'-Very.' Mike said and opened the door. I slapped him.**

**'-Don't you ever dare do that to me again.'**

**'-Ouch.' he said holding his left cheek.**

**'-Where's Davey?'**

**'-In his locker room.'**

**I left Adam to deal with Mike because I couldn't stay there anymore, he acted like a 2 years old who needed his pacifier.**

**'-Hi babe. Ready for our match?'**

**'-Sure thing Davey.'**

**'-What's on your mind? I know you to well so don't try to sell me some ''I'm fine'' Bullshit.'**

**I started to tell him about the whole conversation with Adam and what I Mike did to us. He started to chuckle when I told him that Mike locked us in his locker room.**

**'-You always said that Adam sees you only as his friend here's your proof. He likes you more than just a friend, plus might he be right on the whole Barrett thing?'**

**'-What do you mean?'**

**'-Are you sure that you don't have a thing for Barrett?'**

**'-His name is Stu and I don't have.' I said and added **_**I think**_** on my mind.**

**'-Honey I think you've been around them to much so a break from them would be the right thing for you.'**

**'-You're right. Starting tomorrow morning no more Adam and Stu.'**

**'-Just to be sure that you'll follow the plan you'll switch the room with Haley so you get the room next to me.'**

**'-Whatever. When is our match?'**

**'-In one hour. You need to change and warm up.'**

**'-I know. I think I'll ask Taker to help me with the warm up.' I said.**

**'-What am I for?' he asked.**

**'-You have Melina for your warm up and I really don't wanna see that.'**

**'-What?'**

**'-Don't act all innocent. I know that you're screwing Melina but make sure that you don't break her heart again.'**

**'-When did you get that smart?'**

**'-I was always smart. Now I'll see you at the gorilla position in 50. Ok?'**

**'-Fine. And don't you think I forgot about your challenge.'**

**'-I didn't either. So when you wanna reschedule it?'**

**'-What about Wednesday at 4?'**

**'-Sounds good. See ya and try not to get yourself killed with the warm up.' I said and started to laugh.**

**'-Very funny. Your love life is more screwed up than mine.'**

**'-Whatever.' I said and took out my wrestling gear from my bag.**

**'-Red, huh?' Dave asked smirking.**

**'-Whatever Davey, whatever. I said and left**


	19. Chapter 19

**50 minutes later I was ready for the match even though I wasn't feeling very well. Actually I wasn't feeling well at all.**

**'-You ok kid?' Taker asked.**

**'-Yeah, a bit dizzy.' I said.**

**'-Probably the emotions before the match.' he said.**

**'-Yeah.' I said and went to the gorilla position. Dave, Mike, Stu, P.J & Haley were already there.**

**'-Ready?' Dave asked.**

**'-Uhuh.' I said.**

**The match started off with me against Beth. She's one heck of a wrestler. I was feeling poorly but I gave my all in that ring. I tagged in Dave and Beth tagged in Randy. The match went from us being in charge to them being in charge. John was wrestling Dave and John was in firm control. I signaled Hales to distract the ref and I hit John with a chair then Dave hit the Batista Bomb on him. 1, 2, 3 and we won. Dave and I sealed the victory with a "passionate" kiss.**

_*****Backstage*****_

**Wade & Mike went before us backstage but as soon as we were backstage and off camera I collapsed. The last thing I remember before collapsing was seeing Haley jumping on P.J.'s back.**

**'-Cher? Cher? Wake up.' Dave said.**

**'-What happened?'**

**'-You collapsed.' Haley said looking concerned.**

**'-I think you should get checked up by a doctor.' Dave said.**

**'-I'm fine. Don't need to see a doctor.' I said and tried to get up but didn't managed.**

**'-Clearly you clearly don't need to see a doctor.' Dave sarcastically said.**

**'-Fine mom, I'll see a doctor.' I said mocking Dave.**

**'-Cheryl.' Dave said in a tone that I knew very well.**

_*****At the hospital*****_

**The doctors were running some blood test and I was waiting anxiously. I don't like hospitals. At all.**

**'-Stop pacing around. You're making me nervous.' I said to Dave.**

**'-Sorry.' he said and took a sit on the chair.**

**5 minutes later the doctor came in.**

**'-Miss Austin have you been under stress lately?'**

**'-Yes.' Dave said and I glared him.**

**'-You have anemia and the stress might have caused you to collapse. Take those pills twice a day and make sure you eat on time and try not stress' he said handing me a prescription.**

**'-I'll make sure she does that. Thank you doctor.' Dave said.**

**'-Please tell me that you didn't tell dad about this.' **

**'-I did. He's on his way here.'**

**'-You suck.' I said pouting.**

**'-We'll keep you under observation tonight and we'll release you tomorrow morning.' the doctor added.**

**'-Will I be able to wrestle tomorrow night?' I asked.**

**'-If nothing major happens tonight I don't see why not.' **

**'-Yay.' I said.**

**'-Honey are you ok?' dad asked while hugging me.**

**'-I'm ok, no worries.'**

**'-I was really scared when Dave called.'**

**'-Dave and his big mouth.' I said.**

**'-He's just looking after you.' dad said**

**'-Finally someone who gets the point.' Dave said.**

**'-Sorry Davey but you got dad worried over nothing but I love you anyway.' I said and he smiled.**

**'-What about me?' Taker asked entering the room.**

**'-Love ya too Taker. But I love dad the most. Sorry.' dad smiled.**

**'-You scared us kid.' Taker said hugging me.**

**'-Sorry.' I said**

**'-I can't wait to get out of here.' I added a couple of seconds later. They started to laugh.**

_*****The following morning*****_

**It was 9 when Taker came and picked me up.**

**'-Steve and Dave have a meeting with Vince.' Taker explained.**

**'-That's ok. So what's the meeting all about?'**

**'-They want to make a storyline involving the 3 of you.'**

**'-Now I'm sorry that I quit writing the storylines for wrestling. This is a bad idea.' I said.**

**'-That's what I said to Vince. He wants to add more drama.' Taker said rolling his eyes.**

**'-Typically Vince. Let me guess what the storyline is all about. Umm, dad's not happy with me "marrying" Dave, they have a few promos, I will end up catching Dave with another diva, probably Kelly. Then Dad challenges him to a match to the next pay per view. Am I right?'**

**'-How did you guess all of this?'**

**'-Intuition. Plus I used to write that shit.'**

**'-Language missy. I think Vince is doing a mistake. Even though both of you are heels, the crowd loves you two together.'**

**'-Ummm, thank you?'**

**'-Ha ha. It must be weird though.'**

**'-Trust me it's beyond weird.'**

**'-So how are the things between you and Adam?'**

**'-I have no idea. He pissed me off really, really bad yesterday.'**

**'-I heard what Miz did to you.' Taker said chuckling.**

**'-Mike is dead but he doesn't know that yet.'**

**'-I bet. Why did you broke up with Junior?'**

**'-You are asking lots of questions today.'**

**'-And you'll answer lots of questions.' he said and I knew that this was going nowhere and I will end up eventually answering.**

**'-He's a great guy but my mind was somewhere else.'**

**'-You mean your heart.'**

**'-Probably. Even though if I had to go back I wouldn't take the same decision. Especially after yesterday.'**

**'-Kid your love life is more screwed up then a soap opera.'**

**'-You'd know. You're watching soap operas after all.' I said laughing.**

**'-If you tell someone I will kill you.' he said looking serious.**

**'-Yeah sure.'**

**'-Let's see if I got this right: you were with Ted but secretly you liked/loved Adam, you broke up with Ted and now you think it was a mistake. Add some British "friend" and you have complete nightmare.'**

**'-Stu is my friend so you don't need quotations marks.'**

**'-Honey I have some news for you: he's in love with you but since you decided to be "just friends" he can't do much about it.' I was shocked.**

**'-Don't look so shocked.' he said.**

**'-Who told you that?'**

**'-Honey there's no need for that. You could see that from a mile. I'm gonna ask a few questions and then you might have your answer.'**

**'-More questions?' I said not looking to thrilled.**

**'-Hey I'm trying to help you out here.'**

**'-Ok.'**

**'-Who was the one who convinced you to go to the HOF Ceremony?'**

**'-Stu.'**

**'-Who was the first one to check up on you when you disappeared yesterday?'**

**'-Stu.'**

**'-Who was the first one to send you a text when you were on your way to hospital?'**

**'-Stu.'**

**'-Who was the first one who sent you a text this morning?'**

**'-Stu.'**

**'-Do I need to carry on?'**

**'-No. I think I got the point.'**

**'-So what are you gonna do about that?'**

**'-Don't know. Any wise advice?'**

**'-Well, deep down you know the answer. But chose faster because you might not have who to chose. Life and people move on, you know.'**

**'-Yeah. Thanks for the talk. I owe you.'**

**'-Just keep my secret and we're even.'**

**'-Deal.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Morning Cher. How are you feeling?' P.J. asked entering the arena.**

**'-Not too bad. You?'**

**'-I'm not complaining.' he said smiling.**

**'-I bet you're not.' I said smirking and he blushed.**

**'-Tel your dad I'll wait for him in the ring.' Taker shouted.**

**'-Will do.' I responded.**

**'-Great match last night.' Cody said while we were passing by to his locker room.**

**'-Thanks Codes.' I said smiling.**

**'-Someone's a celebrity today.' P.J. teased.**

**'-Oh ssshhh. Don't start on me honey because I won't be able to keep up.'**

**'-Cheryl I need a word with you.' Vince said before P.J got the chance to defend himself. I sighted. I didn't liked the look on Vince's face.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I got into Vince's office where I found dad and Dave looking not very thrilled.**

**'-Morning.' I greeted.**

**'-Morning.' they said.**

**'-Are you feeling better now?' Vince asked.**

**'-Somehow.' I said and winked at dad and Dave.**

**'-What do you mean?' Vince asked a bit worried.**

**'-Well the doctor said to avoid changes and stress so I don't know.' I said giving him puppy dog eyes. I could swear that Dave was laughing his ass off but he managed to keep a straight face, so did dad.**

**'-Well, I was thinking about a turn in your storyline but I think we should drop that at least for the moment.'**

**'-Ok... Anything else you wanna talk about?'I asked.**

**'-There is something but we'll talk about that later. Now I have to cancel this storyline and have a new meeting with the creative team.'**

**'-You know where to find me when you need to talk. Let's go.' I said and got up.**

**After we left Vince's office dad and Dave burst into laughter.**

**'-You are scary. You played him and did it without him even realizing what's happening.' Dave said.**

**'-One of my many skills. What can I say I'm good at making people doing what I want. Dad, Taker said that he's waiting for you in the ring.'**

**'-Well in this case I'll see you later honey.' dad said.**

**'-Later dad. Have fun.'**

**'-So how was the ride with Taker?' Dave asked.**

**'-It was ok. He actually gave me some wise advice. But enough of that, today I wanna have fun.'**

**'-Like what?'**

**'-Don't know yet. What about we have some private training maybe even our match?' I asked hopeful.**

**'-Not a chance in hell. You just got out of hospital.' he said and I gave him puppy dog eyes.**

**'-Not working with me.' he said and I pouted.**

**'-Why is Cher upset?' Matt asked frowning.**

**'-Dave doesn't wanna wrestle me today. I think he's afraid that a girl is gonna beat "The Animal".' I said mocking and Matt started to laugh.**

**'-Not funny Cheryl, not funny.'**

**'-Or let me guess you want some spotlight?' I continued.**

**'-Still not working.'**

**'-Matty?' I asked hopeful.**

**'-Sorry honey but you just got out of hospital and you worried us.'**

**'-Fine. I'm gonna go and hang out with Mike. At least he's "Awesome" unlike you.' I said.**

**'-We're awesome too.' Dave shouted.**

**'-No, you're just old.' I said and they started to run after me. So I speed up and entered Mike's locker room without knocking. He was only in his boxers.**

**'-Sorry but I'm hiding from Matt and Dave. Plus I thought you might have something to say to me.'**

**'-It's ok. And yes I have something to say to you. I wanna apologize for what I did yesterday. It was a bit childish and I shouldn't have mixed into your issues.'**

**'-Apology accepted. You were just being a good friend.'**

**'-Now how are you feeling? You scared us last night.'**

**'-I'm ok. As long as I don't stress out I'll be ok.'**

**'-That's awesome.' he said and I chuckled.**

**'-Anyway, wanna go and train?'**

**'-Sure. Let me change into my wrestling gear.' he said and went to the bathroom.**

**10 minutes later we were fooling around in the ring. It was like we were 2 kids who got a new toy. At one point I saw that a couple of the superstars and the divas gathered in the first round and were watching and commenting what we were doing.**

**'-Wanna do something more fun?' I asked Mike.**

**'-Sure.'**

**'-Let's have a match.'**

**'-You mean the 2 of us?' I nodded.**

**'-We need a ref.' I shouted.**

**'-I'll be the ref.' Rey said.**

**'-Fine by me.' I said.**

**'-And by me.' Mike added.**

**The match started up and Mike was in control at first. But soon after I hit a hurracarana DDT I gained the control. One of main qualities was the ability of copying really fast moves from other wrestlers. The match lasted about 10 minutes. It ended up with me winning after I hit a 619 on Mike. Rey was jumping like a child in the ring.**

**'-That's not fair.' Mike said rubbing his nose.**

**'-Life's not fair Mike. This was just a match. I'll give a rematch one day.' I said and hugged him.**

**'-Hiciste muy bien hoy chica.'**

**'-Gracias Rey Rey.'**

**I went backstage and on my way to my locker room I heard Vince shouting:**

**'-Can you please tell the other superstars and divas to be in the ring in 5? I have to give everybody the new scripts and discuss what are we gonna do at the house show tonight.'**

**'-Sure.' I said and headed back to the ring and said:**

**'-Guys, the big boss said that he wants us to be here because he wants to talk.' I said taking a sit next to Melina. She smiled.**

**'-Hey. You look happy.' I said.**

**'-I am.'**

**'-Must be Dave's fault.' I said and she smiled a bit embarrassed.**

**'-Don't he didn't said anything but I figured that out. Plus if he screws up this time I will kill him.'**

**'-You 2 seem very close.'**

**'-We are close. He's like an older brother or more like an uncle to me.'**

**'-He talks nonstop about you.'**

**'-He's a big softie but don't tell him. It's a secret.' I said and Dave asked:**

**'-What secret?'**

**'-Dave this is a private conversation between 2 women, since when you are a woman?' I asked frowning and Mel started to laugh.**

**'-You are a bad influence, you know?' Dave asked.**

**'-I resent that.' I said and I playfully hit his arm.**

**'-Ladies and gentlemen I have here the new scripts.' Vince announced.**

**I looked up at Dave and he looked excited.**

**'-There aren't too many changes. Dave and Cheryl your on screen relationship will carry and starting next week you 2 will start a feud with Michelle McCool and Randy Orton but what's the most important... I decided not to break you apart, yet. For some reason the crowd loves you 2 as a heel couple.' Vince said and I high fived Dave.**

**Vince carried on with the rest of the storylines and I kinda spaced out. I was thinking at what Taker said to me this morning. I don't know how much I've spaced out but at one point I saw Mike waving his hands in front of my eyes.**

**'-What?' I asked.**

**'-I asked if you wanna go with me, Alex, Eve and the Bellas to a club.'**

**'-I'll go. I don't have anything better to do.'**

**'-Cool. Then it's settled. We gather up in the lobby at 11 after the house show.'**

**'-Ok. I still have the afternoon to get some sleep.'**

**'-Get some rest and see you later at the arena.' he said and gave me a kiss on the right cheek.**

**I gave my bags o dad and went for a walk. I needed to think. What should I do about Adam and Wade. Taker said that deep down I know the answer but what if he's wrong? What if I don't know. I need to figure out this soon. While I was wandering around at one point I heard my cell ringing. It was John.**

**'-What can I do for you John?' I asked.**

**'-What are you doing tonight?' he asked.**

**'-Going clubbing with a few of the divas and Mike and I think Alex. Why?'**

**'-We wanna have a movies night but if you already have something planned.'**

**'-Thanks for the thought though. Some other time.'**

**'-Sure. I'll let you go now.'**

**'-Bye.' I said and continued walking. 25 minutes later I was in my room. It was almost 2. I have about 3 hours to get some sleep.**

_*****After the house show*****_

**I managed to get some reasonable amount of sleep before the house show and now I was getting ready to leave when Jeff and Matt came by my locker room.**

**'-Someone's in a hurry.' Jeff teased.**

**'-Maybe.' I said taking a sit on one of the chairs.**

**'-So what are you doing tonight. Apart from ditching us.' Matt said.**

**'-I didn't ditched you. I just already made some plans with someone else.'**

**'-Someone else?' Matt asked raising his right eyebrow.**

**'-Yes. With Eve, The Bellas, Mike and Alex. Happy?'**

**'-For a moment I thought you have a date tonight.' Jeff said.**

**'-No and it wouldn't have been something wrong to have one. But tonight is just drama free plus getting drunk.' I said.**

**'-Well, have fun and tomorrow I need all the details.'**

**'-Details. I don't think I'll remember anything but I'm pretty sure that nothing memorable with happen.'**

_Or will it happen?_


	21. Chapter 21

**At 11:00 I was stepping into the lobby. Eve and Mike were already there.**

**'-Hi guys.' I said.**

**'-Evening. You ready?' Mike asked.**

**'-You could say that. Where's the rest of the gang?'**

**'-The girls cancelled and Alex should be here in a few.' Eve said. Inside I just rolled my eyes, this is gonna be awkward... I mean it looks like a double date but a set up one.**

**'-As long as I'm gonna have fun sounds good.' I said and Eve smiled, Mike avoided to look at me... If I know him and I think I do, well he's up to something.**

**'-Everything ok?' Eve asked.**

**'-Yeah. Forgot to answer to a text from my mom... She's gonna panic if I don't answer tonight.' I lied.**

**'-Mommy's girl.' Mike teased.**

**'-Better than mommy's little boy.' I retorted.**

**'-She's right.' Eve said laughing.**

**'-Sorry for being late. I was trying to convince at least Brie to come with us. Nikki and Dolph broke up and Brie is trying to comfort her.' Alex explained.**

**Something was fishy or so I thought but for the moment I just smiled.**

**We arrived at the club and not surprisingly was packed.**

**'-Lets grab a table first.' Mike suggested.**

**We ordered drinks and Eve suggested to have a drinking competition.**

**'-Eve, there's no need to get me drunk so you can say that you love me.' Alex said who was already a bit tipsy. Mike and I started to laugh. Eve blushed badly.**

**'-Wanna dance?' I asked Mike.**

**'-Sure.' He said. We went to the dance floor while Alex and Eve remained at the table.**

**'-So what is the master plan for tonight?' I asked Mike.**

**'-There is no master plan.'**

**'-Mike, I know you so spill.'**

**'-Fine, Eve has a crush on Alex.'**

**'-Mike, remember what happened last time when you decide to act match maker or sort of?'**

**'-Yeah, no need to remind me but this time is different.'**

**'-How so?'**

**'-Alex likes Eve too.' Mike said and I chuckled.**

**'-Kids.' I said shaking my head.**

**2 hours later Eve and Alex left the club. Mike and I were pretty drunk but still dancing. **

**'-You know if you weren't in love with Adam and Stu wouldn't have be in love with you I would've asked you on a date.' Mike said looking serious.**

**'-There are so many ifs. Why is my life so complicated?'**

**'-Because you don't wanna upset anyone so you'd rather have a complicated life?' Mike tried to guess and I started to laugh.**

**'-Good one. Wanna take a break?'**

**'-Sure. What do you think Alex and Eve are doing?'**

**'-Don't wanna think about it but I think we all know what they are doing.' I said grinning and Mike laughed.**

**'-Sometimes you have a way with words..'**

**'-Are you calling me weird?' I asked trying to fake shock but instead I ended up laughing.**

**'-No, you're too gorgeous to be weird plus you are my friend and I don't have weird friends.'**

**'-Ouch.'**

**'-What?'**

**'-I think we have company.' I said pointing to the bar where Adam and Kelly were.**

**'-What is he doing with Barbie?'**

**'-No idea. Hopefully we'll get a clue.' I said.**

_*****30 minutes later*****_

**'-Holly shit.' Mike said.**

**'-What?' I asked puzzled. Fortunately I stopped drinking alcohol so I was starting to sober up.**

**'-Adam is swapping spit with Kelly.' he said pointing to the bar.**

**'-C'est la vie.' I said.**

**'-Was that French?'**

**'-Yeah. Anyway since he's having fun I can do the same, right?'**

**'-Yeah but not with me.' Mike said laughing.**

**'-But with who then?'**

**'-What about Stu?'**

**'-What about him?'**

**'-He just arrived here.' Mike said pointing to Stu.**

**'-Please tell me that you're not considering leaving me with him.'**

**'-Why? Are you afraid that you won't be able to keep your hands off him?' Mike teased.**

**'-Come on Mike don't be like that. The last thing I need is to be alone with him.'**

**'-Cher, deep down you know that you belong with him. You might be saying that you like or love Adam but you know that's not true.'**

**'-I do?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah. I'm not saying that he's perfect or anything but just give him a shot.'**

**'-You know, Taker said almost the same thing to me this morning,'**

**'-See, I'm not the only one who thinks that. Anyway, you'll give me the details tomorrow, right?'**

**'-You and Matty are way into gossip.'**

**'-Hey, I just like spicy stories.' Mike said.**

**'-Ok, I'll tell you. That if I do something.'**

**'-Cheryl.' Mike said in a warning tone.**

**'-Fine. I'll talk with Stu.'**

**'-Good girl.' Mike said and kissed my forehead then left.**

**10 minutes later I went to Stu.**

**'-Hello stranger.' I greeted.**

**'-Ohh hi. What are you doing here?'**

**'-Came with Eve, Alex and Mike.'**

**'-Really? Where are they?'**

**'-Alex and Eve left a couple of hours ago and Mike just left.'**

**'-He left you alone?' Stu asked a bit furious.**

**'-I'm old enough to take care of myself plus I told him that I need to talk to you in private.'**

**'-About what?'**

**'-Well, how would you feel if I'd tell you that I don't want us to be friends anymore.'**

**'-Why? What did I do?'**

**'-Relax, I want us to try dating.' I said laughing.**

**'-Are you serious?'**

**'-Very serious. Might have had a few drinks but I still can think clear.' I said jokingly.**

**'-I would love that. I mean what made you change your mind?'**

**'-This morning when Taker came to pick me up from the hospital he told me some things and I realized that he was right.'**

**'-Taker is a softie, isn't he?' Stu said laughing.**

**'-Maybe but I'm not saying anything. So your answer is?'**

**'-I think I already answered. Most definitely I wanna date you.'**

_*****Next morning*****_

**I woke up around 11 with no hangover. Last night was great. Stu and I came to the hotel at around 2:30 and had a chat on our way here about what are we gonna do today. Tonight is our first date. But first off I need to talk with Dave, dad and Taker.**

**1 hour later I was knocking on dad's door.**

**'-Hi honey.' dad greeted me.**

**'-Hi daddy. Got a minute?' **

**'-For you, anytime.'**

**'-How would you feel if I told you that I'm dating Stu?' I asked and hoped for the best.**

**'-It was about time. Taker and I made a bet and I was about this close to lose it.'**

**'-Hey...'**

**'-Sorry honey...I'm glad for you. I know he's a nice guy but I need to have a conversation with him.'**

**'-I wouldn't have expected any other way.' I said and hugged him.**

_*****2 years later*****_

**It's been 2 years since Stu and I started dating and today we're attending Haley and P.J's wedding. I'm the maid of honour and Stu is the best man.**

**Mom and Dad made peace, finally. Alex and Eve are happily engaged. John, Randy, Matt, Jeff and Taker still have my back and still treat me like I'm some sort of a porcelain doll but I don't blame them. And Mike, well he's just being Mike. Pushing me when I need to be pushed and catching me when I'm about to fall. Adam and I are still talking to each other, occasionally.**

**'-Have you seen Stu?' I asked dad.**

**'-I haven't. Everything ok?'**

**'-Yeah just wanted to check something with him.'**

**I left my dad to chat with his friends and went to the ladies room.**

**'-What the...' I said with shock when I discovered Stu kissing Alicia Fox.**

**'-This is not what it looks like.' Stu said.**

**'-Really? Do I look stupid? I won't cause a scene because it's my best friend's wedding but just I want you to know that we're done. I hope you 2 have a nice life and burn in hell.' I said and went back to the wedding reception.**

**Mike noticed that I was upset so he asked:**

**'-Everything ok?'**

**'-I broke up with Stu.' I said taking a sit next to him.**

**'-What? Why?'**

**'-I found him in the ladies room kissing Fox.'**

**'-That bastard. I'm gonna kill him.'**

**'-Be my guest but after the wedding.'**

**'-So what are you gonna do?'**

**'-I don't know, I just wanna go home with dad and crawl under a rock.'**

**'-Don't blame you. If you need me you know where to find me.'**

**'-Thanks Mike. You are a great friend.'**

**'-You mean awesome.' he said and I smiled.**

**'-Here's the smile I was looking for.' Mike added.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I went home with dad for 3 months and what did I do? Well, threw a pity party for myself. That I realized this morning so I decided no more crying over some stupid guy. I decided to go back on the road and start kicking ass again. What I needed to do that? New attitude, new haircut and some new clothes.**

**'-Morning dad.' I said entering the kitchen.**

**'-Morning honey. Want some fresh coffee?'**

**'-Sure.' I said went by the window.**

**'-What are you think it at?'**

**'-I need to see Davey as soon as possible.'**

**'-Can I know why?'**

**'-I'm thinking of having my comeback in 2 weeks.'**

**'-Really? How come?'**

**'-I realized that I was crying over nothing. And I want my revenge.'**

**'-Glad you realized that. Do you need any help?'**

**'-I need to start training again, want to help me?'**

**'-Sure.'**

_*****2 weeks later*****_

**Today was the day. Dave and I were still married on-screen, the fans loved us so much that Vince decided to keep us that way till we retire. Lol. **

**'-Ready for the big night?' Dave asked.**

**'-You can bet all your money on this. I wanna take this to the next level.'**

**'-So, Steve, Taker, Vince and I are the only persons who know that you're back?'**

**'-Pretty much. There's still one more person but you'll meet that person when the time is right.'**

**'-Ok, can you tell me if it's a he or a she, at least?'**

**'-It's a she. The 2 of us we'll be bffs on screen. You do know her and yes, she's a nice person but on screen she wasn't a very nice one.'**

**'-Got it. We have exactly 1 hour till our match. What do you wanna do?'**

**'-Warm up and get ready mentally.'**

**'-Don't worry. You'll be fine. And the crowd will love to see you back.'**

**1 hour later. Dave found out who was the mystery person. It was Lita. Vince and I convinced her to come back at least for one year.**

**'-You and your evil plans.' Dave said laughing.**

**'-She will be taking on Fox tonight, while I will be with you in the tag match against Barrett and Kelly.'**

**'-Ok and when the crowd will know that you 2 are friends.'**

**'-Next week. There will be a backstage segment where we'll be talking about this week. Basically I will say thanks for destroying Fox and she will do the same telling me that she loved to see Kelly getting hit with a Stoner. Blah blah, you know the usual shit.'**

**'-Ok. Have I told you that it's good to see back the old you?'**

**'-No, but there's always a first time.'**

**'-Well, it's really good to see you doing what you do best: kicking major ass.' Dave said with a chuckle.**

**'-Lets go out there and do that.' I said and we went to the gorilla position and waited for the signal. When the crowd heard our theme they went ballistic. Dave was right. For some twisted reason the crowd loved us as theme tag partners and as a couple. And no matter who we were talking on they were still supporting us.**

_*****After RAW*****_

**'-Why didn't you told me that you are coming back so soon?' Haley asked while hugging me.**

**'-And to ruin the surprise? Where would've been the fun part?' I said laughing.**

**'-Good to see you back.' PJ said smiling.**

**'-Skip this part and tell me are you taking good care of Hales?' I asked and everybody laughed.**

**PJ blushed while Haley said:**

**'-Cheryl be nice.'**

**'-Just looking after you.' I said defending myself.**

**'-Matt, Jeff, Randy and John said that they are waiting for you to go to their movies night.'**

**'-Oh yeah, I owe them. Well, I'll let you do your thing. Dave & Ames see you tomorrow for breakfast.'**

**'-You got it.' Amy (Lita) said.**

**I left them talk about this eventful evening while I went to catch up with my boys.**

**'-Guys are you decent?' I asked laughing.**

**'-Just get in.' I heard Randy shouting.**

**'-So movies night. What are we gonna watch?' I asked.**

**'-First of all: shame on you.' John said.**

**'-What did I do now?' I asked surprised.**

**'-You didn't told that you're coming back princess.'**

**'-Sorry but I wanted to surprise you.'**

**'-And you did and in a good way.' Jeff said and gave me thumbs up.**

**'-I'm glad you liked my little stunt from tonight.'**

**'-Are you planning on giving hard time to Barrett and Fox?' Randy asked.**

**'-I don't plan anything it's just happening for a reason or more.' I said and they started to laugh.**

**'-That's our girl.' John said smiling.**

_*****The following day*****_

**After having breakfast with Dave and Amy I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head. And since we were in my hometown, I went to my favourite park. The park where I asked Adam for his advice a couple of years ago. How much things changed. Not only for me but for everyone else I know. I took a sit on a bench and while I was lost in my thoughts I thought someone was coming but didn't cared to much.**

**'-Fancy seeing you here.' I recognised Adam's deep voice.**

**'-Never do that to me again. You scared me.' I said.**

**'-Sorry. What are you doing here?' he asked.**

**'-Came to think how much my life changed the past years and to see what my next goals are.'**

**'-Pretty intense thinking you were having then.'**

**'-You could say that. What about you?'**

**'-I remembered about this park. This was when I first knew that I had some feelings for you.'**

**'-You never told me that.' **

**'-Because I was a coward.'**

**'-So you did grew up these 2 years.'**

**'-I'd like to think that I'm mature now.' he said with a chuckle.**

**'-That sounds great.'**

**'-Can we at least try to be friends like we were at the beginning?'**

**'-I would love that.' I said smiling.**

**'-Well then, friend care to join me for a coffee?'**

**'-Why not?' On our way to Starbucks Adam said:**

**'-I heard about you and Barrett. Sorry that you had to go through that.'**

**'-It's ok. Shit happens every day.'**

**'-Sorry to say this but you don't seem very devastated.'**

**'-I think that somewhere on the back of my head I knew that this was coming. Plus it's not like the end of the world is coming.' I said and laughed.**

**'-It's good to see you laughing again. Your dad said that the past months have been really hard for you.'**

**'-So you and dad were in touch all this time?'**

**'-Yeah. We called each other every week to tell me how you are. We were both worried for you.'**

**'-Dad never said that you 2 were talking not to mention about me.'**

**'-It's not his fault. I asked him not to tell you. I didn't want you get upset because I was checking up on you.'**

**'-It was nice of you to be worried for me. Thanks for being a really good friend even though the past 2 years we barely spoke.'**

**'-As you said: shit happens every day.'**

**'-I promise that no matter where life takes I'll always be in touch with you.'**

**'-Good because I'm not planning on loosing you so easy.' **

**'-Neither do I. Wanna go back to the hotel?'**

**'-Aren't you afraid that we'll be the main subject this week for backstage gossip if we're seen arriving together?'**

**'-Nope and I don't give a shit what they are saying about me. All that matters is that we're friends again. I said with a smile and laced my arm with Adam's and headed very confident back to the hotel.**


	23. Chapter 23

**When we arrived at the hotel most of the superstars and divas were chilling by the pool.**

**'-Look who's here.' Cody Rhodes shouted while most of them whistled at the sight of me and Adam walking hand in hand.**

**'-Boys behave.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-When this happened?' Matt asked.**

**'-This?' I asked puzzled.**

**'-We're not together if that what your twisted mind thinks.' Adam explained.**

**'-We're friends.' I added.**

**'-Ok.' Randy said but none of them seemed to believe us.**

**'-Anyways, have you seen that hubby of mine?' I asked laughing.**

**'-You just missed him. He went to take shower and to get ready for the press conference.'**

**'-Oh shit. I completely forgot about that. Boys, I'll see you later.' I said and ran to the elevator. I had about 30 minutes to get ready for the press conference.**

**20 minutes later Dave knocked on my door.**

**'-Come in.' I yelled from the bathroom.**

**'-You ready wifey?' he asked laughing.**

**'-5 minutes and I'll be. How was the reunion with Ames?' I asked.**

**'-Good. I'm still surprised that she came back.'**

**'-I bet. So Mel isn't jealous?'**

**'-No. Actually they are good friends. Apparently they are going shopping this afternoon.'**

**'-Women.' I said and shook my head.**

**'-Speaking of news I heard that you and Adam are together.'**

**'-We're not. We're friends again but that doesn't mean that we'll try something else.'**

**'-Why not? It's so obvious that the 2 of you have feelings for each other.'**

**'-Remember what happened last time I've listen to my heart instead of listening to my brain?'**

**'-That was a different story. Bennett was just a replacement for Adam. You know that.'**

**'-Maybe but I'm not in the mood for a relationship now. But if it will happen it will if not I'm fine with it.'**

**'-Only you can say something like that.' Dave said with a chuckle.**

**'-Ummm, thanks?'**

**'-Are you done?'**

**'-Yeah.' I said coming from the bathroom. I was wearing a red tank top with a pretty big cleavage, leather jacket, skinny jeans and high heels boots.**

**'-Wow. I've got the hottest wife on this Universe.' Dave said with a whistle.**

**'-If I didn't knew you better I would think that you are hitting on me.' I said laughing.**

**'-Well wifey you're off limits plus I'm too old for you.' **

**'-You're not that old but you're right. I'm off limits for everyone at the moment.' **

**'-Lets go and make some money for good ole Vince.'**

**The press loved us. We had chemistry and since we knew each other so well it actually seemed that we're a couple in real life too. **

**'-Are you a couple in real life too?' A journalist asked.**

**Dave and I didn't expected this question but I answered:**

**'-We're really good friends. Actually Dave is one of my best friends. He's taken but I'm not.' I said and winked.**

**Everybody laughed including Dave who added:**

**'-But that doesn't mean that anyone can date wifey. That guy needs approval from her dad plus from me and her other bffs.'**

**'-That's true.' I said and laughed.**

**The rest of the conference went really well. When we arrived back at the hotel we went straight to the restaurant where: Haley, PJ, dad, Randy, John, Matt, Jeff, Amy, Mel, Taker and Adam were waiting for us.**

**'-Good job out there kid.' Taker said and hugged me.**

**'-Thank you. So I take it that you saw our stunt from the press conference?'**

**'-You think? We wouldn't miss an occasion like this. Now we can tease you for the next 2 weeks.' John said with a grin.**

**'-Gee, why are you my friend again?'**

**'-Because I'm hot.' he said and we all laughed.**

**'-Well, that's right.' I said and laughed even harder.**

**'-Did anyone heard what the old man thinks?' Dave asked.**

**'-The old man thinks you 2 need a huge raise.' Vince said taking a sit to our table.**

**'-What about a few days off?' I asked and everybody laughed.**

**'-Ok. How many?' I looked at Dave and we both said:**

**'-3.'**

**'-You 2 share the same brain now?' dad teased.**

**'-Fine by me. You have 3 days off starting tomorrow.' Vince said.**

**'-That was easy.' Adam and Jeff said.**

**'-Another 2 that share the same brain.' Matt said and Jeff pouted.**

**'-I'll let you celebrate and have fun. Need to take care of the business.' Vince said, got up and left.**

**'-You always get what you want.' Hales said pouting.**

**'-Like you don't.' I said and pointed to PJ. Amy, Melina and I laughed.**

**'-What's so funny?' Randy asked.**

**'-You wouldn't get it.' Amy said and we laughed again.**

**'-There's a conspiracy against men or it seems just to me?' John asked.**

**'-It is. Anyways what are you gonna do on this 3 days?' Melina asked.**

**'-Going to see mom and Simon. I haven't seen them in a while.'**

**'-Mommy's little girl.' Jeff teased.**

**'-No, mommy and daddy's little girl.' Taker said with a huge smile on his face.**

**'-Daddy they are being mean.' I said in a childish tone and everybody laughed.**

**'-Adam I though you have some days off too.' PJ said.**

**'-I have 3 days off starting tomorrow.' he said. Dave kicked me under the table and I glared him.**

**'-You 3 are some lucky bastards.' Matt said.**

**'-I'm not your princess anymore?' I asked pouting.**

**'-She got you hooked Matt.' dad said laughing.**

**'-She has everybody hooked.' John chimed in.**

**'-Well, she's special.' Taker said.**

**'-Wow, you got even Taker hooked. Rock on girl.' Mel said and high fived me.**

**'-Boys and girls, I don't know about you but I have a long 3 days ahead me so I need my beauty sleep.'**

**'-3 long days? You'll be partying all day and we'll be working, we'll have long days not you.' Randy said and pouted.**

**'-I'll make sure to send some pictures.' I said with a grin and kissed dad goodbye.**

**'-Wifey I don't get a kiss?' Dave asked.**

**'-You have Mel for that.' I said and winked.**

**'-She's mean.' Dave said while I hugged Taker.**

**'-Fine. Everybody gets a kiss and a hug tonight. Happy?'**

**'-Yay.' Dave, John, Randy, Matt and Jeff said at the same time while the others started to laugh. I just shook my head.**

**After bidding my goodbyes I said:**

**'-I'll be seeing you in 3 days. Meaning Saturday morning.'**

**'-Don't forget that Saturday Night we have to be on George Lopez.' Dave said **

**'-Got it. Night.' I said and left.**

**The following morning at 10 I was my mom's house.**

**'-So you got 3 days off?' Simon asked.**

**'-Yeah. Made the boss happy and richer yesterday so he gave me and Dave 3 days off.'**

**'-That's great honey. I saw that press conference.' He said with a laugh.**

**'-Oh God, this is so embarrassing.'**

**'-It's not. I thought you were great, you were natural.'**

**'-So did I.' Mom said and hugged me.**

**'-I'm glad you liked it. I was already teased by most of my friends and I will probably still be teased for awhile but I'll survive.'**

**'-How's your dad?' Simon asked.**

**'-You mean my other dad. He's ok, trying to keep me out of trouble.' I said and laughed.**

**'-I'm glad to hear that.' Mom said. The 3 of us carried this conversation and at one point mom said:**

**'-I saw Adam this morning while I was at the grocery store. '**

**'-And?' I asked.**

**'-Apparently Adam has some days off too.'**

**'-Yeah and?'**

**'-Why don't you invite him over for dinner one of this days.'**

**'-I'm sure he has better things to do. Plus we see each other every day.'**

**'-It was just a thought.' Mom said but I knew she was up to something.**

**'-I know that this was supposed to be a short holiday but can you give us a hand at the club tonight. One of the barmaids just cancelled, her son has the flu.' Simon said.**

**'-It's ok. I'll be glad to give you a hand. If Dave is still in town I'll call him to help me so you 2 can have a day off.'**

**'-You sure he won't mind?'**

**'-Neah I'm his wifey. He does everything I say.' I said grinning.**

**'-You are scary.' Mom said and Simon laughed.**

**'-I'll give him a call now.' I said and dialled Dave's number.**

**'-Morning hubby.' **

**'-Morning wifey. What's up?'**

**'-Well, what are you doing those 3 days?'**

**'-Nothing much. Mel has some house shows plus interviews so I'm stuck here.'**

**'-Poor you. Wanna give me a hand at the club?'**

**'-Sure. At least I won't be stuck inside my hotel room.'**

**'-Check out the hotel and come stay at my place.'**

**'-You sure?'**

**'-Of course. Tomorrow we can go sightseeing.'**

**'-Cool. I'll be there in 30.'**

**'-Ok. I'll make some hot chocolate.'**

**'-Great. See ya wifey.'**

**'-See ya hubby.' I said and hanged up.**

**-Well, Dave will stay with us and he's gonna give me a hand with club and you 2 can do whatever you want today.' I announced my parents.**

**'-That's great. You sure you don't mind?' Simon asked.**

**'-Positive. It will be a blast to have Dave on my side, my partner in crime. No worries we won't burn the club down though.'**

**'-That's good to know.' Mom said laughing.**

**'-We'll go out for dinner tonight and then go dancing.' Simon announced mom.**

**'-Yay.' Mom said clearly excited.**

**'-Well kids be safe. I'll go and prepare Dave's room. If you need anything I'll be upstairs.' I said and headed upstairs. These 3 days just turned into something much better than I hoped. My parents get some time alone and I get some free time with Dave so we can have a proper conversation. Running the club tonight is gonna be piece of cake.**


	24. Chapter 24

**'-Hiya Dave.' I said and handed him a cup of hot chocolate.**

**'-Good seeing you wifey. Where are your parents?'**

**'-Getting ready for a trouble free day.' I said with a chuckle.**

**We took a sit at the kitchen table.**

**'-So what are the plans for today?'**

**'-Well, get you settled in and then will play it as it comes. But around 6 we have to go to the club.'**

**'-Good. So since Adam is in town too why don't you ask him to join us tonight?'**

**'-Have you been talking to my mom?'**

**'-No. Why?'**

**'-She told me about the same thing earlier.'**

**'-So are you gonna call him?'**

**'-No. He's probably busy.'**

**'-You know that he's never too busy for you.'**

**'-What's that suppose to mean?'**

**'-I think you know.'**

**'-If you say so.' I said and tried not to think at what Dave said. Mom and Simon finally meet my hubby. It was pretty funny to see how well they get along.**

**'-We must go honey.' Simon said.**

**'-Have fun kids and use condoms.' I said and mom turned red while Dave punched my arm.**

**'-What? It was just an innocent advice.'**

**'-Don't worry about her. Raging hormones.' Dave said while my parents were closing the front door.**

**'-Cher, you need to get laid. This isn't the way to talk to your parents.' Dave said and I was shocked.**

**'-It was a joke. Loosen up Davey.' I said and headed to the living.**

**'-You're phone is ringing upstairs.' Dave shouted from the kitchen.**

**I went upstairs and when I looked at the phone there was a missed call from Adam. I was debating whether to call him or not. I decided to call him to see if everything is alright.**

**'-Hey. What's up?' I asked.**

**'-Hi. Nothing much. I was wondering how is your first day at home.'**

**'-So far so good. Dave is lecturing me most of the time but apart from that everything is ok. What about you?'**

**'-I'm bored. How come that Dave's with you?'**

**'-Mel has promos and interviews and he was bored in his hotel room. So I saved him and asked him to give me a hand at the club today while my parents are having a day off.'**

**'-Do you need an extra hand?'**

**'-Why? Are you offering?'**

**'-Yeah. Haley is with the boyfriend and I'm laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.'**

**'-Then get your ass at my house.'**

**'-Got it. Be there in 15.'**

**'-Cool. See ya.' I said and hanged up.**

**'-Who was that?' Dave asked and I jumped a bit.**

**'-Don't sneak upon me like that. It was Adam.'**

**'-Impressive. So you finally called him?'**

**'-He was the one who called and I called him back.'**

**'-Are you 2 finally gonna hook up?'**

**'-Nope. He's coming here in 15 and he's gonna help us at the club.'**

**'-Why do I have the impression that you are just using us.'**

**'-Because that might be true. Don't get any ideas and try not to throw hints in the conversation.'**

**'-Me? Never? When have I ever did that?'**

**'-You're always doing that.' I said and Dave laughed.**

**'-Fine, I won't say anything this time.'**

**'-Good boy.'**

**10 minutes later Adam arrived.**

**'-Hi. Fancy seeing you here.' Dave said to Adam and I laughed.**

**'-Boys behave.' I said.**

**'-Don't we always.' Dave said.**

**'-Adam want some coffee or hot chocolate?'**

**'-Coffee please. So what plans you have?'**

**'-No plans till this evening since Miss: "We'll cross each bridge as it comes" can't make up her mind.' Dave said and I stuck my tongue at him.**

**'-And I thought I was the only one who gets this treatment.' Adam said and Dave high fived him.**

**'-What is this an anti-Cheryl coalition?'**

**'-No, we love to tease you.' Dave said and hugged me.**

**'-Good. I don't know about you but I'm hungry.' I said and went to the fridge.**

**'-You're always hungry.' Dave said and I pouted.**

**'-It's true. If you want I can cook.' Dave offered.**

**'-Really?'**

**'-Yeah.'**

**'-Can you make some chicken risotto?' I asked.**

**'-Hell ya.'**

**'-Are you taking Steve's place?' Adam asked laughing and I high fived him.**

**'-Lovebirds no teaming up against me.' Dave said and I blushed a bit thank God Adam didn't saw that or I would be very embarrassed.**

**Adam and I helped Dave to make lunch. It was good fun.**

**'-Kids I need to take a nap so please behave.' Dave said and went upstairs.**

**'-Wanna watch a movie?' I asked.**

**'-Sure. What you have on mind?'**

**'-I was thinking "The Change Up".**

**'-I haven't seen it so sounds good.' Adam said and I turned on the TV. The movie was hilarious, I've put my head on Adam's shoulder and by the end of the movie both of us were asleep. At 5 Dave came downstairs and woke us.**

**'-Wake up lovebirds, you need to get ready.'**

**'-Do I have to?' I asked.**

**'-You promised your parents that you'll help them, remember?'**

**'-Ok. Adam wake up, it's 5.' I said and got up.**

**'-How much have we slept?' Adam asked.**

**'-About 3 hours.' Dave said.**

**'-Good Lord. Boys we leave at 6.' I said and went to take a cold shower, I needed one.**

**Half an hour later Dave came to my room and asked smirking:**

**'-Cold shower?'**

**'-How did you know?' I asked while I was drying my hair.**

**'-I took a wild guess. I'm assuming that Adam took a cold one too.' Dave said laughing.**

**'-You are mean hubby.'**

**'-Sorry wifey. But you two are the most stubborn people I've ever come across. Why don't you just get together and solve all of your problems?'**

**'-Is not that easy.' I said.**

**'-Life is not easy. And that's why you have to make the most of it.'**

**'-When did you got so wise?' I asked chuckling.**

**'-It comes with age. Stop going around the bush and just go for it. You might regret it later.'**

**'-Geee, you sound like Taker.'**

**'-Why? You talked with him about this?'**

**'-A couple of years ago he told me something like that.'**

**'-So he has a soft part.' Dave said grinning.**

**'-No, no, no, no. You won't say anything about this to anyone. Swear to me.'**

**'-Ok, I swear.'**

**'-Good boy. Now go and see if Adam's ready.'**

**'-Yes Madame.' Dave said sarcastically.**

_*****At the club*****_

**Tonight was Karaoke Night so the club was packed.**

**'-Do you think you can handle this?' Dave asked worried.**

**'-I've had worse. You 2 will be ok?'**

**'-Yeah.' Adam said and Dave nodded.**

**The night was a success so I was pleased. We went back to the house and since Dave was the only one who didn't had alcohol he was driving. I was on the backseat, and Adam was on the passenger's seat. **

**'-You alright Cher?' Dave asked.**

**'-Uhuh, just tired.' I said and closed my eyes. Few moments later I was sleeping.**

_*****Next day around 12*****_

**'-Rise and shine wifey.' Dave said and took a sit on the bed.**

**'-What time is it? And how I got here?'**

**'-It's past 12. Prince Charming carried you to your room.'**

**'-What are you talking about?'**

**'-Adam, who else? Are we still on for sightseeing?'**

**'-Yeah, give me one hour to take a shower, get dressed and eat something. God, I'm starving.'**

**'-I thought you might be hungry. Adam is making waffles.'**

**'-Sweet. I'll be down in 30.' I said and headed to the shower.**

**The rest of our free days we had lots of fun. Dave is teasing me and Adam constantly but we don't mind. It's harmless fun. Now, we're back on the road and everything is back to normal, I would dare to say.**

**'-Morning honey. How was your holiday?'**

**'-Not bad. Been entertained by 2 nimrods.'**

**'-Good. Can I talk to you about something?'**

**'-Sure.'**

**'-What's going on between you and Adam?'**

**'-Nothing, he's my friend. Why?'**

**'-I think that's the problem. I know that you 2 like or love each other so why the friend zone?'**

**'-Huh? You should be against a relationship like that so why aren't you?'**

**'-Honey, age is just a number.'**

**'-Yeah when I lied about Dave you were about to kill him and probably me, so what's with the sudden change of heart?'**

**'-One, Adam is younger than Dave. I know how happy you are when you see him, you smile every time you look at the bracelet so don't tell me that you're not in love.'**

**'-Ok, maybe I am.'**

**'-Are you gonna do something about this?'**

**'-Not sure. I need to think about it.' I said and went to my hotel room.**

**If dad was ok with a future relationship why I was so afraid? Afraid of not getting hurt again, maybe? I know that Adam is nothing like Stuart so why so afraid? I need to take one more choice. A choice that might change my life forever.**


	25. Chapter 25

**While I was thinking at the conversation with dad, my cell ranged. It was Adam. Speaking of the devil, eh?**

**'-Hi. What's up?' I asked.**

**'-Nothing much. Just checking up on you.'**

**'-Well, I'm ok-ish. You?'**

**'-Ish? Why?'**

**'-It's something we have to talk face to face.'**

**'-Ok. When?'**

**'-What about now?' I asked not wanting any delays, life is too short for that.**

**'-Sure. I'll come by your room in 5.' he said and I hanged up. My mind was already made up I just needed to know Adam's feelings. I can't afford to be heartbroken again.**

**5 minutes later Adam knocked on my door.**

**'-What's the big mystery you couldn't say on the phone?' he asked with a chuckle.**

**'-I need to know your feelings for me before I say anything else.' I said and he was a bit shocked.**

**'-Ummm, my feelings haven't changed at all. You know very well that I love you but if you want us to be just friends I'll do as you wish.'**

**'-Good, because I want us to try dating if you want.' I said and he was shocked.**

**'-Oh my God. I'd love that.' he said and I smiled.**

**'-I was hoping that you would say that.' I said.**

**'-But what's with the sudden change of heart though?'**

**'-Well dad said something that gave a lot to think and I realized that I was wrong all the time.'**

**'-So he would be ok with us dating?'**

**'-Yeah and if someone thinks otherwise I would love to give them a piece of my mind.' I said and he started to laugh. **

**Soon we turned our conversation into a make out session.**

**'-If we carry on we might need some CPR.' I said laughing.**

**'-True. We have all of our lives to do that but first get ready, tonight is our first date.' he announced.**

**'-Great. What should I wear?'**

**'-Surprise me.' he said.**

**'-Can I know at least where we're going?'**

**'-Movie, dinner and dancing.'**

**'-So you remembered that I like to dance.' I said laughing.**

**'-Of course. How can I forget something like that.'**

**'-I just have to take your word for that, don't I?' I asked and smirked.**

**'-You know what else I know about you?'**

**'-Amaze me.' I said.**

**'-That you get tickle-ish very fast.' he said and started to tickle me.**

**'-Adam, stop, I can't...breath.'**

**'-I'll stop with one condition.'**

**'-That's blackmail. But let's hear it.' I managed to say.**

**'-Will you be my girlfriend?'**

**'-Yeah but there's no need for blackmail, goof.' I said and kissed the top of his head.**

**'-Well girlfriend get ready for our date.'**

**'-Will do and see ya.' I said then kissed him one more time.**

**Our first date was magical. We went and saw "Something Borrowed", then to a fancy restaurant and afterwards to a club. We acted like 2 teenagers but where's the news?**

**'-Still wearing the bracelet huh?' he asked smirking.**

**'-Yeah, I don't think I've ever took it off.'**

**'-Not even when you were with Bennett?'**

**'-Nope. Crazy huh?'**

**'-Not really. You knew that you were meant to be with me.' he said laughing.**

**'-Neah, I just have a thing for diamonds.' I said laughing too.**

**We went back to my room and let's say that we made up for all the time we've lost.**

_*****Next morning*****_

**After such an eventful night I completely forgot that Dave was suppose to come and wake me up, because I have this habit of turning of the alarm and go back to bed. Around 10 Dave knocked on my door and when he saw that I didn't answered he used the spare key to get in. Without looking at the bed or around the room he shouted:**

**'-Get your lazy ass out of the bed Cher.' Then he turned around and saw me stirring and then he saw Adam.**

**'-Jesus Christ.' He said shocked.**

**'-What now?' I asked but didn't realized what was going on.**

**'-Ummm, Dave some privacy please.' Adam said.**

**'-Dave?' I asked shocked and covered myself.**

**'-I didn't see anything, thank God for that.' Dave said .**

**'-I'm up now so can we talk later?' I asked.**

**'-Yeah, I need to get this out of my head.' he said and left.**

**'-Do you think he's upset?' Adam said laughing.**

**'-I don't know. Man, that was fun to watch. His face was hilarious.' I said laughing too.**

**'-Only you can say something like that.' Adam said and ruffled my hair.**

**2 hours later, Adam and I managed to get dressed and get to the lobby.**

**Everybody turned their heads when they saw us coming. John, Randy, Jeff and Dave were giggling like idiots.**

**'-I take it that Dave shared the latest news?' I said sarcastically.**

**'-More than we wanted.' Matt said.**

**'-Any thoughts? No? Good, let's get going.' I said without waiting for an answer. Adam just shook his head and followed me. While I was loading the bags in the car, my phone ranged. It was Haley.**

**'-Hey bestie.' She said cheerfully.**

**'-Hi Hales. What's up?' I said and Adam looked at me like: "wanna tell her?"**

**'-I have great news, I'm pregnant.'**

**'-That's awesome. Adam is here want me to put the phone on speaker?'**

**'-That would be great.' I said and put the phone on speaker.**

**'-Hey bro, guess what? You'll be an uncle.' she said giggling.**

**'-Congrats lil' sis. We have some news too.' Adam started.**

**'-Please tell me that you 2 finally hooked up.' she said laughing.**

**'-Actually we did.' I said and she went silent.**

**'-Hales? You still there?' Adam asked.**

**'-Yeah. You 2 for real?'**

**'-Yep.' I said**

**'-Well, it was about damn time.' she said laughing. Adam and I were relieved that Hales wasn't against us.**

**'-I'll let you do your thing. My husband needs me.' she said laughing and I hanged up.**

**I decided to call dad and tell him because I didn't want him to hear it from someone else. He seemed relieved and he was happy for me. But of course he gave the "dad" talk to Adam, then I called mom and Simon and after I told them about me and Adam all they said was: "Finally". I've got some weird parents. **

**'-One more person to talk to but that has to be face to face.' I said.**

**'-Mike?'**

**'-Yeah, he did tried to make us see that we belong together years ago.'**

**'-True.' Adam said with a chuckle.**

**We went to the arena and my first stop was Mike's locker room.**

**'-You decent Mikey?' I asked.**

**'-Cher. Missed you a lot.' he said hugging me.**

**'-You saw me a couple of days ago.'**

**'-Yeah, but we didn't had time to hang out.'**

**'-True. Got some news for you and I bet you're gonna say: "I told ya."**

**'-What news? I like when I'm right.' he said and I started to laugh.**

**'-Well, Adam and I started dating.'**

**'-What? That's awesome. I'm glad for you 2.' he said and hugged me again.**

**'-Thanks Mike. I mean it. You did pretty much everything to make us realize that we belong together and thank God that we finally saw that.' I said with a chuckle.**

**'-I'm glad you 2 realized that. You made some bad choices but you ended up where you were suppose to be.'**

**Who knew that Mike is so wise? I didn't, but he is right. I made some choices along the way, good or bad I'll let you be the judge but as Mike said all that matters is that I am where I belong and with who I belong.**


End file.
